Ichigo, fukutaicho ou simple remplaçant de Kaien?
by kage ookami51
Summary: Ichigo reçoit la promotion revée, mais si jamais elle virait au cauchemar?
1. Chapter 1

Fic ecrite en collaboration avec **Amethsyte** (mau taichô, mau fukutaichô, vous etes trop fortes )

disclaimer: les persos sont à aucune de nous

_italiques: pensées_

normal: paroles à voix haute

* * *

La guerre contre Aizen se préparait. Depuis le vol du Hougokyu détenu par l'âme de Rukia , tous les shinigamis étaient en alerte maximale. La possibilité de tomber sur des Arrancars, pire sur des Espadas, rendait les missions difficiles et rares. Heureusement les « simples » Hollows restaient relativement calme.

Debout devant l'ensemble des capitaines et lieutenants de la Soul Society, Kurosaki Ichigo n'en menait intérieurement pas large, même s'il était content de la nouvelle.

-« Kurosaki Ichigo, en raison des récents évènements, j'ai pris la décision de … » Enonçait le capitaine général du Gotei 13, s'adressant au jeune shinigami remplaçant, ce qu'il demeurait encore et toujours et qui n'était pas près de changer, qui n'écoutait qu'un mot sur deux, et encore, dans ses bons moments.

Celui-ci, plongé dans ses pensées, commençait à être envahit par une tension intense. en plus de devenir un « vrai » shinigami, Ichigo se voyait promu au rang de fukutaicho. Cette promotion l'enchantait plus que tout, il allait pouvoir s'améliorer, être vraiment utile dans cette guerre qui s'annonçait, … et voir Rukia plus souvent. Indubitablement heureux que l'on reconnaisse sa valeur ainsi, il était tout de même gêné. Sa gêne portait un nom : Shiba Kaien. A l'évocation de ce nom, il se renfrogna . Il avait le sentiment qu'on attendait de lui plus que d'un débutant, que son ombre planerait encore longtemps au-dessus de lui.

_-« Alors, toi, tout le monde me dit que je te ressemble mais si quelqu'un m'appelle Kaien, je jure que je pars à la recherche de ta réincarnation et que je lui explique la vie. » _Pensa le jeune rouquin en s'adressant à celui dont il allait prendre la place. Ne serait-il toujours qu'un remplaçant ?

Il jetait de temps à autre, vers Abarai Renji, un regard désespéré de devoir subir un aussi long discours, cherchant un certain soutien chez son ami.

Celui-ci souriait intérieurement de l'air que son camarade s'appliquait à cacher. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour le jeune garçon et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était de faire une tête comme s'il avait encore tout le Seireitei aux trousses. Cette tête brûlée le méritait amplement et depuis bien longtemps. Il ne fallait pas oublier que c'est cet homme qui avait combattu presque à lui seul tout le Gotei 13, battant vice-capitaines et capitaines. Il avait, pour sauver Rukia, maîtriser le bankai en seulement une paire de jours. Il était temps que l'on reconnaisse sa valeur car, sans lui, tous seraient encore inconscients du complot qui se tramait à la Soul Society. Pourtant un légère tache venait perturbait la joie de Abarai Renji. Lui avait du travailler dur pour atteindre son niveau de puissance, sa promotion au rang de fukutaicho de la 6e division avait été la récompense de son dur labeur…..mais il était tout de même heureux pour son ami.

_-« Allons ressaisis-toi un peu, tu vas être nommé fukutaichô, pas être exécuté. »_

Son capitaine, quant à lui, même s'il ne disait rien, était en plein dialogue passionné avec son moi-intérieur.

_-« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut constituer une bonne chose »_

_-« Allons, il faut bien admettre que, pour un roturier ignorant de toutes les convenances, en commençant par les lois, ce garçon mérite un certain respect. Apres tout, il n'a pas hésité à venir jusqu'ici pour Rukia. »_

_-« Il a quand même réussi à nous humilier. Et toi qui vient de rappeler l'importance des lois, dois-je te remémorer qu'il a défié par la même une bonne partie de nos lois pour cela. Tout comme elle d'ailleurs. »_

_-« Mais qui s'est précipité pour empêcher qu'elle soit tuée par Ichimaru et Aizen ? « _

_-« Je n'ai en rien enfreint une loi en agissant ainsi. »_

_-« Mais tu es ravi de l'avoir fait n'est ce pas ? »_

Comprenant que sa voix intérieure marquait un point, Byakuya eut un micro sourire. Il aurait voulu que personne ne le remarque mais Renji lui lança joyeusement :

-« Alors vous aussi, vous êtes content, taichô. Vous en souriez même. »

Mais le regard noir qu'il reçut en réponse lui assura que son capitaine conserverait sa réputation quoi qu'il arrive, sous peine de représailles très désagréables. Il se tourna donc à nouveau vers Ichigo.

_-« Bien joué ! Même taichô est content pour toi, Ichigo. »_

Alors que celui-ci restait debout pendant le discours du doyen de la Soul Society, les élèves de ce dernier étaient en grande discussion.

-« Tu dois être content Ukitake. »

-« Oui, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. Je pense qu'il mérite ce poste. Et puis, je dois avouer qu'avoir un second me manquait. »

-« Une occasion pareille, ça s'arrose, qu'en penses-tu ? Aie ! Ca fait mal, Nanao-chan ! »

-« Kyôraku taichô, essayez de bien vous tenir devant le capitaine général. »

-« Bah ! Yama-jii ne nous en voudra pas, surtout que j'ai réussi à trouver un excellent saké. »

Nanao tenta de répliquer quelque chose à son capitaine, mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée, assez peu discrète s'il en est, de Matsumoto.

-« Vous avez parlé de saké, taichô ? Quelle bonne idée ! Je suis sûre que même Ichigo sera content. »

-« Matsumoto ! » Appela une voix dans un autre coin de la pièce.

-« En parlant de content, taichô n'a pas l'air de l'être. Vous avez besoin d'aide, peut être ? »

Le capitaine Hitsugaya était comme il se doit présent mais, comme la plupart des shinigami, il n'écoutait pas vraiment, plutôt occupé par autre chose.

-« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une sage décision que tu ais quitté l'hôpital de la 4° division, Hinamori. »

-« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Hitsugaya-kun. Apres tout c'est une occasion, non ? Et puis si quelque m'arrive, il y a toujours Unohana taichô et Isane san. » Répondit la jeune femme en montrant les deux médecins du doigt.

Mais elles semblaient toutes deux avoir d'autre occupations assez prenantes. Unohana était en pleine discussion avec le capitaine Zaraki, pendant que leurs lieutenants respectives jouaient ensemble, avec Yachiru comme joueuse et Isane comme jouet.

Le capitaine de la 11° division demeurait étonnement immobile et calme, seul son regard laissant transparaître le désir qui le tenaillait.

-« Zaraki taichô, nous en avons déjà discuté, il y a deux minutes. » Lança la femme médecin à son collègue qui amorçait lentement une attaque. « Il va être obligé de rester à la Soul Society désormais. Vous aurez donc tout le loisir de vous battre avec lui. Et je doute que Yamamoto sôtaichô accepte que vous lanciez une offensive pendant son discours de nomination. »

Kenpachi reprit une position normale. Décidément, cette femme savait comment le convaincre. Pas étonnant qu'elle fiche la trouille à certains.

_-« Sacrée femme ! Mais t'as intérêt à être prêt Ichigo. J'ai une revanche à prendre et je l'attends. »_

Hitsugaya voyant cela, se tourna vers Hinamori et lui dit :

-« Elles ont l'air d'êt… Hey reste avec nous. »

Son amie avait soudain pali. Elle allait lui dire de ne pas s'en faire mais elle commença à s'effondrer. Elle se sentit retenue et vit son ami, la tenant par la taille, le visage d'un joli rouge, bien que jurant avec ses yeux.

-« Kurosaki Ichigo, vous voilà à présent Juu-san ban tai fukutaichô. Puissiez vous servir votre taichô et la Soul Society comme il se doit. » Termina le capitaine général Yamamoto, se rendant à peine compte que presque personne n'avait écouté ce qu'il disait, et en moins le principal concerné.

Ichigo prit le badge que lui tendait le lieutenant de la 1° division et se tourna pour faire face à ses amis, et désormais collègues. Il fut acclamé par des nombreux applaudissements, surtout provenant des trois plus hauts gradés de la 11° division et de Renji et compagnie.

Il se sentait bien, il avait été nommé lieutenant, même s'il demeurait un remplaçant en quelque sorte, tous ses amis étaient là, Renji, Rangiku, Tôshiro, Byakuya(bien que ces deux là nient toute amitié), Ikkaku … et même Yoruichi, perchée dans un coin sous sa forme de chat. Ils semblent tous on ne peut plus ravi, surtout Tôshiro, mais là, c'était sans doute plus pour la compagnie qu'il avait que pour la nomination d'Ichigo.

Regardant l'insigne, il sembla un moment triste mais cela fut tellement fugace que seul Byakuga le remarque. Tous ses amis ? Non, Il montre quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Quelqu'un qui était en mission, ignorant même sa nomination. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre et regardant de par ce fait le ciel, Ichigo se demanda si le fait d'être remplaçant le mettrait toujours dans de pareilles situations. Un murmure, un simple nom, s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-« Rukia… »

* * *

en esperant que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, 

une p'tite review pour recompenser cette collaboration?


	2. Chapter 2

reponse à **Ankaa**: la soul society a besoin de bras, elle va pas expedier Ichigo à l'académie (le pauvre) et il est lieutenant à la 13° car c'est la seule où il y en a pas et qu'il est quand meme fort(lattage de gradés lol). De plus, vu l'etat de santé d'Ukitake, il sera assez libre de faire à sa guise .Et puis, etant donné qu'il veux sans cesse s'ameliorer, ça pourra etre benefique comme truc ,non? Desolées si ça t'a perturbé mais ça nous paraissait logique ,lol.

* * *

Si bon nombre de missions intéressantes avaient été annulées pour cause de risques trop importants de rencontre avec des Arrancars, il restait toujours aux shinigamis les missions de routine qui étaient maintenant, autant que possible, accomplies en groupes.

Kuchiki Rukia avait été envoyée avec les deux 3° sièges de sa division pour permettre à un groupe d'âmes d'entrer à la Soul Society. Regardant la dernière âmes sur laquelle elle avait apposé la garde de son zankpankto « s'envolait » pour sa nouvelle vie, Rukia profita du moment de silence offert à cette âme comme hommage.

La mission en elle-même avait été assez ennuyeuse, mais le pire, pour Rukia, avait été de supporter ses deux compagnons qui avaient profité de cette sortie pour se lancer dans un concours du plus lèche botte envers elle.

-« Sérieusement, je vous plains Kaien dono d'avoir supporter ça. Et vous aussi, taichô. »

Avec un pincement au cœur, Rukia regagna la Soul Society. Son lieutenant lui manquait et la visite à la famille de celui-ci avait ravivé la douleur de ce qu'elle avait fait. Toujours plongée dans ses pensées, Rukia prit le chemin de la 13° division pour faire son rapport de mission.

Là bas, elle aperçut son capitaine qui rentrait lui aussi, l'air plutôt en forme et un sourire plein de joie sur le visage. Son état de santé allait en s'améliorant depuis un moment mais il valait mieux « prévenir que guérir » ainsi donc Ukitake-taicho avait repris ses fonctions mais avait un travail allégé par ses subordonnés.

-« Ah, Kuchiki ! Tu es bien rentrée, on dirait. J'aurai quelque chose à t'annoncer tout à l'heure, mais autant en finir tout de suite avec le rapport, tu ne crois pas ? Pour une fois que je suis en condition pour écouter. » Lui dit-il en continuant de sourire, avant de se diriger avec elle vers son bureau.

D'ordinaire, cela aurait dû etre à Kiyone et Sentarô, en tant que 3° siéges, de faire le rapport à sa place, mais ceux-ci étaient plongés dans une dispute interminable pour savoir qui avait le mieux travaillé et avait donc mérité de faire leur rapport au capitaine.

Elle commença donc à faire le récit détaillé de la mission : le nombre d'âmes transférées, les difficultés rencontrées, … se gardant bien de se plaindre de quoi que se soit, même si l'envie l'en tenaillait et qu'elle savait que son capitaine l'écouterait.

Elle se trouvait en plein récit quand des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et que le capitaine Ukitake tourna la tête vers l'extérieur de la pièce.

-« On dirait que Kyôraku et les autres l'ont enfin libéré. J'espère que la nouvelle te satisfera autant que moi, Kuchiki. » Dit le capitaine en riant légèrement.

L'arrivant étant entouré de nombreux shinigami, Rukia avait du mal à le reconnaître à son reiatsu, même s'il lui semblait familier. Il toqua à la porte du bureau.

-« Entre. »

Rukia se tourna vers la porte afin de voir qui il était et, le découvrant, eut une expression de surprise, cédant rapidement la place à de la joie.

-« Ichigo ! Tu as enfin décidé de venir de me rendre visite ? » Le taquina la jeune femme.

-« Ben, tu vois, … euh, c'est pas vraiment ça. » Répondit le fraîchement promu, sachant que son amie n'était pas au courant.

Tout en parlant, il avait passé la main dans ses cheveux, ce qui avait mis en évidence son insigne. Rukia la remarqua alors et ouvrit, une nouvelle fois, les yeux de surprise, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas la joie qui ressortait le plus dans son regard. Elle avait songé à son lieutenant quelques instants auparavant et voilà qu'Ichigo le remplaçait. Elle se sentit envahie d'une sourde colère.

-« Comment oses-tu porter cette insigne ? Comme si tu en avais le droit ! »

-« Mais enfin… » Commença Ichigo, ne sachant pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Il avait redouté cet instant mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que cela se passerait ainsi.

-« Tout ça parce que tu as vaincu plusieurs gradés et que tu ressembles à Kaien dono, tu t'autorise à prendre sa place ? C'est vraiment ignoble ! » L'interrompit Rukia, avant de saluer son capitaine et de tourner les talons pour sortir de la pièce.

Ukitake et Ichigo furent terriblement surpris de cette réaction. Ils savaient tous deux que Rukia tenait énormément à son ancien lieutenant, d'autant plus qu'elle l'avait tué, mais ils ne comprenaient pas la cause d'une telle colère face à une nouvelle qui aurait pourtant dû la réjouir.

-« Allons, elle devait être un peu énervée par la mission d'aujourd'hui. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Laissons-la se reposer et, sois en convaincu, tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre. » Dit le capitaine en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de son nouveau lieutenant. « Tu peux disposer maintenant, Ichigo. »

Celui-ci sortit de la pièce en acquiesçant, mais au fond, il n'était pas du tout sûr que Rukia se calmerait. A cette pensée, il sentit son cœur se serrer et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il adressa un message muet à Kaien.

_-« Un conseil, la prochaine fois évite de te faire tuer par quelqu'un qui tient autant à toi qu'elle, tu seras gentil. »_


	3. Chapter 3

Comme Ichigo l'avait pressenti, Rukia ne se calma pas. Enfin, il faut plutôt dire qu'elle ne lui pardonna pas. Sa tâche de lieutenant obligeait souvent Ichigo à aller à la rencontre de ses subordonnés pour parler missions, préparations du conflit,...,et il était tombé, les premiers jours, quelques fois sur son amie, mais celle-ci était partie à chaque fois en trombe, et avait même fini par quitter les parties de la division où il se trouvait .Elle le fuyait ! Ne comprendrait-elle pas pourquoi il avait accepté ? Vivrait-elle toujours avec CE souvenir ?

-« _si tu savais ce que je peux t'en vouloir. C'est facile pour toi, t'es mort ! Mais elle ?! Elle est obligé de vivre avec Ton souvenir et pire vu que je te ressemble beaucoup je dois lui rappeler son cauchemar……grrrr dans ta prochaine réincarnation, t'es gentil mais évite de la faire souffrir si tu la revois !_ »

Heureusement, son travail l'occupait suffisamment pour ne pas lui faire ruminer les agissements de la jeune femme et, quand il avait du temps libre, il l'occupait généralement à s'entraîner avec Renji, Ikkaku et les autres et non à lui courir après, espérant toujours qu'elle finirait par revenir à la raison.

Après tout, même si côtoyer Rukia avait été un plus pour qu'il accepte le poste, son but principal était de gagner en puissance afin d'être prêt pour la guerre contre Aizen. Ce dernier risquant d'entraîner d'immenses dégâts dans le monde des humains, ne serait ce que pour nourrir son armée de Hollows, Ichigo avait pris la dure décision de quitter famille et amis, ne pouvant, temps que la guerre ne serait pas achevée et remportée, qu'en d'extrêmement rares occasions retourner les voir. Bien entendu, ses sœurs l'attendaient avec impatience et son père, bien que non officiellement au courant de la situation comme toute la famille, avait étrangement été sérieux lors de l'explication de son fils sur son absence prolongée à venir.

Mais, bien que la nomination d'un nouveau lieutenant l'ait remis en forme durant quelques temps, Ukitake finit par retomber malade, et Ichigo fut alors plus encore surchargé de travail. Ayant d'ailleurs du mal au début à s'organiser suffisamment bien pour tout faire, il décida d'aller demander conseil à une division voisine. La 12° était exclue, le capitaine était franchement bizarre, tout comme la 11° , pour des raisons évidentes, de plus les gars de la 11e rêvaient de le voir combattre encore une fois contre leur capitaine. Kenpachi n'avait pas oublié l'exaltant sentiment de croiser les armes contre Ichigo et son envie de le combattre le tenaillait depuis la nomination. Le nouveau fukutaicho promit de venir les voir – quand il aurait le temps-. Venait alors la 10° division. Bien que sachant que la lieutenant n'était pas vraiment une bourreau du travail, et donc ne lui serait sans doute pas d'une grande aide, Ichigo se dirigea vers la division sus-nommée.

-« Bah ! Apres tout, Tôshiro pourra m'aider, lui. Avec quelqu'un comme Rangiku san, il a intérêt à s'y connaître en organisation du travail . »

Il arriva alors au bureau du jeune capitaine, et entendit une voix féminine, mais pas celle de Matsumoto.

-« Hitsugaya-Kun… »

-« Hinamori, j'en ai marre de me répéter, c'est Hitsugaya taichô. Et qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? » Répondit d'une voix sèche le jeune prodige.

-« C'est que.. Euh.. »

-« Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis le tout de suite, ne reste pas là comme une carpe. J'ai du travail, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Alors parle ou va-t'en. » Interrompit Hitsugaya, l'air encore plus contrarié qu'auparavant.

_-« Y a pas à dire, il s'y connaît en délicatesse, ce gamin. »_ Se moqua Ichigo, en écoutant derrière la porte.

-« Si je te dérange, alors, excuse-moi. » Dit la jeune lieutenant avec une petite voix où l'on sentait la proximité des larmes.

Ichigo, entendant des pas en direction de la porte, recula, préférant ne pas se faire choper en train d'espionner.

-« Hinamori, attends ! »

De toute évidence, le jeune capitaine avait compris qu'il avait blessé son amie, et, se dirigeant vers elle au vu des bruits de pas, lui dit :

-« Pardonne-moi, Hinamori. Mais tu comprends, avec Matsumoto qui m'a encore laissé seul à gérer la division et ses affaires et tous les préparatifs pour la guerre contre A.. Enfin avec tout ce qu'il y a à superviser, je suis un peu à cran. »

Ichigo décida de partir, commençant à se sentir assez indiscret.

-Je comprends parfaitement au vue de vos responsabilités vous n'ayez pas de temps à m'accorder Hitsugaya-taichô, répliqua Hinamori d'une petite voix.

Aïe ! là elle lui en voulait. Passant de son habituel familiarité à cela, Hinamori n'avait pas été simplement blessée par les paroles de son ami. Hitsugaya se rendait compte qu'il avait été ignoble avec celle qu'il prétendait – en secret- aimait.

-«Momo…je……je suis vraiment désolé de mon comportement avec toi. Tu ne m'as rien fait et l'imbécile que je suis a passé sa colère sur toi. »

-«Hitsugaya-taicho, ne vous en voulez pas. Une guerre est imminente et moi je viens vous embêter. Votre charge de travail est double, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour moi…..je…vais, dit-elle jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit trop serrée par les larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir. »

-«Momo…j'aurais toujours du temps à te consacrer quelque soit mes obligations de capitaine de division, énonça-t-il d'une voix douce, les yeux emplit de tendresse. S'il te plait…que voulais-tu me demander plus tôt ? »

-«Je….j'aurais voulu…savoir si tu aurais bien voulu déjeuner avec moi plus tard dans la journée…..quand tu seras un peu moins préoccupé ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête, un sourire ornant ses lèvres. »

Acceptant avec empressement, Hitsugaya comprit une fois encore combien il tenait à son amie. Ravi d'avoir écourté cette dispute et d'avoir fait sourire son amie, il convint avec elle d'une heure.

Regardant son amie s'en aller, il se tourna vers la source de reiatsu qu'il avait senti tantôt. Etant exceptionnellement bien disposé, il n'en tiendrait pas rigueur pour une fois.

Ichigo, lui ,était sur le chemin menant de la 10e division à la 13e, quand :

-« Tu voulais me voir, Kurosaki ? »

-« Ah Tôshiro.. » Dit Ichigo, l'air légèrement gêné de s'être fait attraper.

-« C'est Hitsugaya taichô. Ca serait bien si quelqu'un s'en souvenait.» L'interrompit le jeune capitaine, étonnamment calme pour une fois à propos de ce sujet. « Alors ? »

-« Ben, vu que Ukitake taichô est alité et que j'ai que 24H pour faire le boulot d'un taichô et d'un fukutaichô, je me suis dit que tu pourrais me filer des conseils pour m'organiser. Après tout, t'as l'habitude, non ? »

Le jeune capitaine fit donc un cours rapide d'organisation au lieutenant fraîchement nommé. Ichigo repartit ensuite vers sa propre division. Grâce au conseil de Hitsugaya, qui était de confier les tâches les plus simples à son( ou plutôt ses) 3° sièges, ce dont Kiyone et Sentarô se montraient ravis, Ichigo eut soudain bien moins de travail, ce qui ramena le sujet 'Rukia' dans son esprit. Mais lors de cette entrevue, il avait aussi reçu un second conseil, qui lui serait sans doute utile avec la jeune femme.

Il parcourut donc, dès qu'il eut un instant de libre, la division et ses environs, à la recherche de la jeune femme, l'envoyant même chercher. Quand il la dénicha enfin, il se dépêcha de la retenir, et sans reprendre sa respiration, lui dit :

-« Rukia je suis désolé je sais que tu tenais énormément à ton fukutaichô et je ne prétend pas le remplacer en tant que Kaien numéro 2. Je.. »

Mais la jeune femme se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir et de se dégager avant de franchir la porte.

-« Bon, s'excuser, ça marche pas. Tôshiro a de la chance que sa copine soit pas aussi têtue que Rukia. » Marmonna Ichigo.

Il retourna alors dans son bureau, où la vue de Kiyone et Sentarô s'expliquant l'un l'autre pourquoi tel ordre était le meilleur, mais heureusement tout en continuant à trier, le fit sourire, mais ne suffit pas à éclipser ses pensées au sujet de son amie.

_-« Hé oh, toi! Je sais pas si tu t'y connaissais en psychologie féminine, mais si t'as des conseils pour moi, hésite surtout pas. C'est pas que je veuille être un second toi, mais elle commence à m'enquiquiner ton ex-subordonnée. »_


	4. Chapter 4

Toute la semaine, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas le croiser. Pourtant étant fukutaichô, elle se devait de le croiser au moins pour les ordres de mission et les arrangements de la division. Elle fit néanmoins tout son possible pour rester le moins de temps en sa présence, recherchant les endroits reculés de la division ; allant même jusqu'à traîner avec les 3e sièges- enfin jusqu'à ce que Ukitake-taichô fasse une rechute dans sa maladie- ; ce qui fit que leur temps passé ensemble devait se résumer à quelques minutes au bout d'une semaine.

Il avait bien tenté de lui parler et de rechercher sa présence à un moment mais chaque fois, elle l'avait ignoré. Il avait finit par la coincer et lui parler.

Rukia sortit en trombe de la pièce où elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

-« Non, mais pour qui il se prend ? Il dit qu'il ne veut pas devenir un deuxième Kaien dono, mais il se comporte pareil. Il s'occupe de tout, refile une partie du boulot à Kiyone et Sentarô, qui d'ailleurs lui tournent autour sans arrêt comme ils le faisaient avec lui. Il se moque bien de moi, cet abruti. En plus, il sait que je m'en veux pour la mort de Kaien dono et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est me faire encore plus de mal en reprenant le poste. » Marmonna Rukia, au bord des larmes.

Rukia sortit à l'extérieur des bâtiments et alla s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre. Là, les souvenirs de son lieutenant refirent surface.

_-« S'il vous plait, Kaien dono, je vous demande encore une fois pardon. C'est à cause de moi tout ça. Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux. »_ Songea-elle, laissant libre cours à ses larmes où la colère le disputait à la tristesse.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Rukia réussit à se calmer et, profitant qu'elle n'avait pas de travail, du moins pas confié à elle par le capitaine, étant donné qu'elle n'obéissait pas à son 'lieutenant', elle sortit de l'enceinte de la division. Elle prit le chemin de la 6° division, espérant pouvoir parler à Renji ou à Byakuya, bien qu'elle se sente honteuse à l'idée de déranger son frère pour si peu.

Là bas, un shinigami lui apprit que le lieutenant Abarai se trouvait au terrain d'entraînement de la division. Rukia se dirigea donc vers son ami qui, l'apercevant, cessa tout de suite ses exercices et alla vers elle.

-« Qu'est ce qu'y t'arrive ? On dirait que t'as pleuré. »

Un peu étonnée de la perspicacité de son ami, Rukia tourna la tête pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage.

-« C'est juste que j'ai quelques problèmes dans ma division. »

-« Ben, parles en à Ichigo. Après tout, en plus d'être ton ami, c'est ton fukutaichô maintenant, il pour.. »

-« Mais, pourquoi tout le monde me parle de lui ? C'est justement lui le problème, Renji. » L'interrompit la shinigami. « J'ai l'impression qu'il se moque de moi. Il prend la place de Kaien dono, et ça n'a même pas l'air de le gêner un peu. »

-« Je t'avouerai que je me fous un peu de qui était lieutenant de la 6° avant moi. »

-« Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Il joue avec moi. »

Voyant le regard que lui lança son amie, Renji décida de se taire et d'attendre la fin de sa tirade pour tenter de défendre Ichigo.

-« Depuis une semaine, je fais tout pour l'éviter. Je m'arrange pour récupérer le travail des autres, je cours sans cesse pour délivrer les messages, … et tout ça juste pour ne pas le voir. Résultat, je suis à bout de nerfs, même avec les autres. Je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer à travailler dans de telles conditions. »

Renji, voyant que la jeune shinigami conservait le silence, allait se mettre à défendre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, Ichigo, quand:

-« Alors ainsi, tu as des problèmes, Rukia ? » Lui demanda une voix derrière son dos.

-« Nii sama ! Vous m'avez fait peur. Et pour vous répondre, oui mais je ne souhaitais pas vous déranger avec de telles futilités. »

Le noble l'invita d'un signe de tête à poursuivre.

-« J'en veux à Ichigo et j'essaie de l'éviter. Mais vu que je ne suis pas un siège, je n'ai pas vraiment de travail important. Du coup, pour ne pas le croiser, je multiplie les petits travaux à droite, à gauche, mais c'est épuisant et j'ai peur de craquer si ça continue. » Résuma-elle rapidement, ne sachant pas si son frère avait écouté depuis le début.

Byakuya réfléchit un instant et dit à sa jeune sœur :

-« La solution serait donc que tu passes siège. Tu ne possèdes pas beaucoup d'attaques puissantes, mais bon, après tout, tu as du potentiel, tu peux t'améliorer. Crois moi, je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir. »

Rukia n'en revenait pas. Derrière cette phrase, elle avait deviné que son frère lui proposait de l'entraîner, étant « le mieux placé ». Elle lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre à son tour tacitement qu'elle acceptait avec joie qu'il l'entraîne.

-« Mais Nii sama, seul son taichô ou son fukutaichô peuvent nommer un shinigami siège. Et comme Ukitake taichô est souffrant… » Répondit Rukia.

-« Mais si jamais tu étais sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

-« Me proposeriez vous de… » Demanda Rukia, encore trop sous le choc pour achever sa phrase.

-« Rukia ? A la 6° ? Mais ça serait génial ! » S'exclama Renji, bien content d'avoir cette fois compris le sous-entendu.

-« Ukitake a vu que tu n'allais pas bien et est venu me parler. Le capitaine général a déjà donné son accord. J'attendais simplement de voir si la situation s'arrangeait. Et si tu acceptais, bien sûr. »

-« Je vous remercie, Nii sama. Et j'accepte votre proposition. »Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire, le premier depuis une semaine.

-« Bien, je vais mettre le capitaine général au courant de ton transfert. Rendez-vous demain pour ton arrivée parmi nous, et ta première séance d'entraînement. »

Le noble partit en effectuant un shunpo, laissant Renji et Rukia. Cette dernière bavarda un peu avec son ami, et futur lieutenant. Au moment où cetet dernière s'apprétait à retourner à sa futur-ex-division, son ami lui dit :

-tu n'as pas laissé la moindre chance à Ichigo de te prouver ce qu'il valait alors que c'est LUI qui a tout de même parcouru toute la Seireitei pour te sauver. ……….Je suis tout de même heureux de t'accueillir dans la division Rukia.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Renji laissa Rukia, touchée de l'attention que lui portait son frère mais tout de même elle était légèrement troublée par les paroles de Renji. Alors qu'elle était presque arrivée à la 13e division, elle se dit, un peu triste, qu'elle y entrerait certainement pour la dernière fois. Elle songea avec nostalgie à tout ce qu'elle y avait vécu, à tous ceux qu'elle y avait connu, le capitaine Ukitake, Kiyone et Sentarô, … et Kaien dono.

_-« Que pouvez-vous bien penser de tout cela Kaien-dono ? Excusez-moi mais si je pars, c'est pour respecter votre mémoire . »_

* * *

Encore un chapitre de fini, alors a pl...(se fait virer de la place par un ex fukutaichô)

* * *

Hey ho ! Vous, là, qui lisez cette histoire. 

Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu traumatisant ?

Comprenez-moi un peu, je suis mort, ô évènement choquant pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais connu ça étant né à la Soul society, et ces deux là, au lieu de me laisser en paix, ils me parlent, me questionnent, m'invoquent à tout bout de champs. On dit que la mort, c'est le repos éternel, et blablabla. Alors déjà, à la Soul Society, je me demande bien où est le repos, mais la mort après la mort… C'est encore pire ! Alors je me répète, vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu traumatisant ? Pour moi ?

Alors, pour que ces deux là arrêtent de s'engueuler et surtout arrêtent de m'appeler à tout bout de champ…c'est vrai quoi, j'ai pas de portable pour pas qu'on m'enquiquine, et je me retrouve avec deux bêtas incapables de régler leurs problèmes sentimentaux tout seuls, comme des shinigami responsables. Comment ça, c'est moi le responsable ? Oui, je sais, je serais pas mort, rien ne serait arrivé. Mais que voulez-vous ? Y avait un hollow qui menaçait de bouffer la moitie de la division, j'allais pas rester les bras croisés à gueuler « allez-y les gars. » « Dans les pattes qu'y faut le frapper ! » « Paix à ton âme, Takeo, tes blagues vaseuses nous manqueront. » J'aurais eu l'air d'un abruti !

Donc je disais, avant cette interruption fort désagréable, si vous avez un peu de pitié pour un pauvre ex shinigami, ex lieutenant, mais toujours idole des jeunes filles( Quoi? on peut rêver, même mort), tapez 1

Si vous êtes des sadiques qui veulent qu'il y ait une guerre quasi totale entre nos deux protagonistes, ce qui m'enquiquinera encore plus, mais bon, ils seront peut être trop occupés pour s'occuper de moi( s'il vous plait, Amaterasu, Bouddha, Dieu, Allah, Yamamoto sama, … quelqu'un ?), Tapez 2.

Si vous êtes comme les auteures, tapez les, ça me soulagera.

Hey, j'en entends un dans le fond qui dit qu'on se croirait à la Shinigami Academy ! Si ça vous plait pas, vous laissez une review auprès des auteures.Si ça vous plait aussi, d'ailleurs!

Ah, et si vous voulez que j'aille filer mes conseils aux concernés, pareil, review, je servirais enfin à quelque chose à part à enquiquiner les auteures de cette fic.


	5. Chapter 5

-« Vous connaissez maintenant mes raisons, Ukitake taichô. J'ai été véritablement honorée de compter parmi vos subordonnés, mais il est temps pour moi de passer à autre chose. »

Rukia était inclinée face à son capitaine, du moins ce qu'il était encore pour la journée. Elle était venue lui annoncer personnellement et en privé la nouvelle, et en même temps lui faire ses adieux. Il avait après tout été un supérieur exemplaire, aussi dévoué envers ses subordonnés que ceux-ci envers lui, et même, si elle osait parler ainsi, un véritable ami pour elle. Ukitake poussa un soupir, regrettant cruellement le départ de la jeune femme. Il aurait voulu la retenir, tenter de la réconcilier avec son lieutenant, mais au fond de lui, il sentait qu'aucune parole, aucune explication de sa part ne saurait faire fuir l'ombre étendue dans le cœur de Rukia.

-« Et bien Kuchiki, si c'est ce que tu désires, je ne peux que te souhaiter bonne chance. Je suis convaincu que tu sauras te montrer à la hauteur, même si j'aurais apprécié être celui qui t'aidera face à ce... problème. » Lui dit-il, avec un faible sourire, laissant dans le vague sa phrase.

Rukia quitta Ukitake, le laissant se reposer. Alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, son regard croisa un instant celui d'un brun chaud du shinigami aux cheveux oranges. Ichigo se tenait sur le seuil de la porte menant au bureau du capitaine, la main sur la poignée, figeait dans son action, le temps semblant être stoppé. Mais elle détourna rapidement les yeux, tandis que lui la laissait partir, sans rien ajouter.

_-« Rukia part à la 6° division ? Merde, Kaien, tu peux pas laisser faire ça. » _

Intérieurement, Ichigo était abasourdi par la nouvelle. En allant prendre des nouvelles d'Ukitake, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il apprendrait que son amie était transférée. Néanmoins, il décida de faire, comme à son habitude, celui qui ne dit rien même s'il n'en pense pas moins. Il reprit donc ses activités, sans même sembler s'inquiéter du devenir de Rukia.

Le lendemain, Rukia partit vers la 6° division, sous les adieux, particulièrement éplorés de la part des deux 3° sièges, des shinigami de la division et l'attitude indifférente d'Ichigo. Elle arriva à sa nouvelle affectation, où son frère et son ami de toujours l'attendaient de pied ferme.

Elle fut rapidement présentée et installée, puis elle débuta son entraînement particulier avec son frère. Il va sans dire qu'un entraînement avec un capitaine n'était pas une chose de tout repos, loin de là, mais celui que Byakuya fit subir à Rukia dépassa les sommets de la difficulté, de la fatigue et de l'exigence. Tout y passa, du combat au sabre au Kidô, en passant par le shunpo. Elle n'avait que peu de repos, mais elle savait que cela porterait ses fruits et était reconnaissante envers son frère de cette attention. Un entraînement intensif avec le capitaine de la 6e division valait son pesant d'or, mais pour rukia , cela n'avait aucun prix car cela signifiait que son frère prenait de son temps pour elle. Une attention de sa part. Une reconnaissance de sa valeur en tant que shinigami.

Sous les conseils du jeune noble, elle progressa encore davantage, même si cette amélioration avait également pour cause l'éloignement d'Ichigo et, comme Byakuya le lui avait promis, Rukia passa siège assez rapidement, d'autant plus que son frère ne fait plus pression pour qu'elle reste simple shinigami. Bien sur, elle n'eut pas un poste très élevé, n'étant là que depuis peu, mais cela la satisfaisait.

Sautant pour éviter un coup de sabre de son capitaine, préparant ses attaques de kidoh, évaluant, repoussant ses limites, Rukia à la fin de la matinée était dégoulinante de sueur, sans force et il lui semblait que la matinée avait été en fait une semaine. Pestant contre son frère qui ne semblait même pas essoufflé, elle se demanda si son niveau était aussi bas.

-« tes attaques de Kidoh sont parfaitement maîtrisées et je dirais bien que, après le vice-capitaine Hinamori, tu sois celle qui les maîtrise le mieux. »

Surprise, elle se demanda si elle avait parlé à haut voix ; puis elle sourit devant le compliment. Byakuga , après cela , partit à son bureau.

Elle se sentait intérieurement plus en paix, mais une chose la hantait encore. Il avait entendu toute la conversation et n'avait rien dit. Puis elle se souvint d'une chose.

« Tu sais, Kuchiki, un regard peut parfois en dire bien plus que n'importe quelle parole. Après tout les yeux sont souvent la fenêtre sur le cœur ,» Lui avait un jour dit Kaien, alors qu'elle observait avec admiration sa 3° siège.

Et ce regard, le dernier qu'elle avait eu de lui, ce regard là était plein de tant d'émotions qu'il en paraissait paradoxalement vide. Elle entreprit néanmoins tout pour ne plus y songer, attendant avec impatience une occasion qui se présenta peu après.

Le bureau de développement avait détecté plusieurs reiatsu assez faibles de hollows, voire d'arrancars aux pouvoirs limités, aux alentours de grandes concentrations humaines. Plusieurs équipes, venues de différentes divisions, furent donc envoyées afin de résoudre le problème le plus rapidement possible. Parmi elles, se trouvaient la 6° et la 13°, mais les ennemis étant dispersés dans plusieurs zones, les deux équipes n'étaient pas censées se croiser.

Rukia fut envoyée pour cette mission en tant que chef de groupe, ses supérieurs pensant que ça serait instructif pour elle. La mission se passa bien et la victoire fut assez aisée, les adversaires étant des hollows, bien qu'en nombre assez important, d'un niveau plutôt faible. L'équipe de la 6° apprit également que les autres rentraient ou étaient même déjà rentrés, et les shinigami prirent à leur tour le chemin de la Soul Society. Rukia, en tant que chef d'équipe, demeura quelques instants en arrière, afin de s'assurer que tout était réglé.

La mission de la 13° se déroula pareillement, bien qu'ils durent affronter un nombre plus important d'ennemis. Ichigo en avait lui-même éliminé une part importante et, ayant eu confirmation du retour des autres groupes, il commença à ouvrir la porte menant à la Soul Society quand, soudain, il sentit un reiatsu bien plus important que tous ceux ressentis ce jour là. Et pire, ce reiatsu semblait se diriger vers là où avait été envoyée une des équipes. Le groupe fit donc demi-tour afin de porter secours aux cibles potentielles. A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de leur destination, ils sentaient le nombre d'ennemi augmenter considérablement, et ils ne percevaient qu'un seul shinigami dans cette zone.

-« Et merde. » Marmonna Ichigo, se rendant compte de l'identité de la cible.

Rukia s'apprêtait à passer à son tour la porte, quand elle fut assaillie par un nombre important d'arrancars et de hollows. Elle réussit à tuer quelques-uns, mais, malgré tous les progrès qu'elle avait réalisés, elle fut vite submergée par le nombre. Elle commençait à perdre confiance quand un groupe d'alliés apparu.

-« Ichigo… » Murmura la jeune femme, oubliant un instant son désir de ne plus le revoir.

Grâce aux shinigami de la 13°, le combat se fit plus juste, mais un imprévu de taille fit son apparition. Un reiatsu de forte intensité les cloua un instant sur place. Un Arrancar, bien que d'aspect assez humain si on oubliait le semblant de casque sur le coté gauche de sa tête, plus puissant que tous les autres, se dressa devant Rukia, s'apprêtant à l'attaquer. Se doutant qu'elle avait devant elle un membre de la fameuse espada, la shinigami commença à invoquer son sabre quand une ombre aux cheveux roux fit irruption entre elle et son adversaire.

Ichigo l'aurait reconnu entre mille, ce casque sur sa tête, ce visage inexpressif à part les traînées faisant comme des larmes sous ses yeux. Il l'avait rencontré une fois dans son monde, et il savait qu'il était, si l'on en croyait les données du bureau de développement, l'un des espada parmi les plus puissants.

Le lieutenant récemment promu se lança donc dans un combat acharné, profitant que la limite était levée dés qu'un lieutenant ou capitaine allait dans le monde humain, afin d'éliminer son adversaire, mais l'arrancar esquivait sans cesse, contre attaquant de temps à autre, faisant mouche à chaque fois. Ichigo prit alors la décision d'utiliser la puissance de son hollow intérieur, espérant qu'il aurait ainsi assez de pouvoir pour terrasser Ulquiorra. Il commença à faire apparaître le masque et à mettre en difficulté son adversaire, quand celui-ci lui porta un coup terrible, le faisant revenir à son état normal, une plaie béante couvrant son torse.

Heureusement, d'autres équipes avaient été alertés de l'attaque et se précipitaient pour leur venir en aide. Les arrancars étant désormais en infériorité numérique, ils commencèrent à se retirer, leur mission ne semblant pas être suffisamment importante pour un sacrifice aussi grand. Ichigo eut juste le temps d'entendre Ulquiorra dire « Aizen sama veut qu'on lui ramène cette femme, et sa volonté sera accomplie. Aujourd'hui n'est rien qu'un léger contre temps. », avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, affaibli qu'il était par ses blessures.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il se trouvait à la 4° division, le corps couvert de bandages.

-« Je suis ravie de vous voir réveillé, Kurosaki fukutaichô. »

-« Unohana taichô… » Dit Ichigo avant de demander « Et les autres, comment vont-ils ? j'étais tellement concentré sur mon combat que j'en ai oublié mes subordonnés. »

La capitaine lui sourit et lui assura que, bien qu'il y ait eu des blessés graves, il avait été le plus sérieusement touché et que, donc, les autres s'en étaient également sortis. Elle lui conseilla enfin de se calmer et de se reposer, ses blessures risquant de se rouvrir s'il en faisait trop.

Alors qu'Ichigo suivait les conseils de la médecin, il songea à Rukia et fut heureux qu'Unohana lui ait dit que tout le monde allait bien. Apres tout, la capitaine ne lui mentirait pas sur un tel sujet. Soudain, une voix interrompit sa réflexion.

-« Baka, ne bouge pas tu cicatrise justeVous êtes mal fichus à la 13°. Ukitake taichô est malade et toi, tu trouves rien de mieux que te blesser. Je plains tes subordonnés ! »

Ichigo sourit légèrement de la plaisanterie de son ami mais il était toujours perturbé par ce qu'il s'était passé.

-« C'est sûr qu'à la 6°, c'est beaucoup mieux. Entre un noble psychorigide et un rouquin caractériel, les shinigami sont bien mieux lotis. » Lança-il néanmoins pour la forme.

_-« _ta blessure est sérieuse Ichigo, TU n'es pas passé loin de la réincarnation. »

-« Tu dis ça si légèrement_… », _répliqua le shinigami regardant son ami. « Tu as des infos, on dirait, non ? »

-« Apparemment, le hô gyoku ne peut pas se réveiller totalement car, vu qu'Aizen l'a extrait de l'âme vivante de Rukia, une partie de sa puissance est encore liée à elle. Il voulait donc l'enlever pour récupérer cette puissance. »

-«Byakuya doit vraiment être occupé pour te laisser écouter aux portes. »

Renji rougit légèrement et continua :

-« Il était surtout inquiet pour sa sœur, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas fait attention. Mais le répète pas trop fort, les Kuchiki sont très inventifs en matière de tortures et punitions diverses. »

-« Ca, je le sais. Vu comment Rukia m'en veut… enfin, elle doit être mieux maintenant qu'elle est avec son frère. »

-« Elle sourit plus souvent que durant ses derniers jours à la 13°, oui. Mais, au fond d'elle, je crois qu'elle est encore en colère. Contre toi ou contre elle, je ne sais pas trop, mais ça se sent. »

Ichigo soupira, Rukia avait retrouvé le sourire, en s'éloignant de lui, mais elle n'était pas encore au mieux.

-« Elle pense que je veux remplacer Kaien. J'ai essayé de lui dire que non, que je n'étais là que pour m'améliorer et pouvoir me battre efficacement contre Aizen, pour protéger mon monde et ma famille, mais elle ne m'a pas cru.Mais c'est un fait, en plus de lui ressemblait maintenant je suis le fukutaichô de la 13e. Elle doit penser que je veux la faire souffrir car je connais ses sentiments vis-à vis de cet homme. »

-« Hum ! il a été une lumière pour elle, lui redonnant confiance ».

-« Oui ! », Ichigo sourit doucement puis son sourire s'effaça. » Mais elle a du le tuer, il lui a demandé. Cela la détruite en partie. »

_« Ce que je peux t'en vouloir de lui avoir demandé ça ! Même si je comprends très bien ce que tu as du ressentir. Kaien si tu savais…… »_

-« Apparemment, les autres shinigami te traitaient comme leur ancien fukutaichô, et ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger. Tu devrais pourtant savoir comme elle s'en veut de l'avoir tué. »

-« Kiyone et Sentarô seraient capables de se disputer pour les faveurs de n'importe qui, même pour celles du gars bizarre de la 12°, là. Et je n'allais pas les engueuler vertement pour ça. Si elle ne m'avait pas fuit comme la peste, elle aurait peut être vu que j'essayais de me distinguer pour moi-même, et non pour la simple ressemblance avec Kaien. Enfin, bon, elle est plus heureuse et elle est sauve, c'est le principal. Evite de le répéter, mais je crois bien qu'à l'instant où cet espada s'est tourné vers elle, j'ai senti mon cœur rater un battement. J'aurais sans doute protéger mes subordonnés de la même manière, mais peut être pas avec la même intensité, pas en utilisant mon hollow intérieur. »

Renji hocha la tête, sachant à quel point Ichigo détestait utiliser cette force, ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement.

-« C'est bizarre, je m'enguirlandais tout le temps avec elle dans mon monde, mais c'était ça que j'aimais bien avec elle. J'ai cru que ça serait pareil si j'entrais à la 13°, Ukitake m'ayant demandé si j'accepterais d'être fukutaichô. Mais apparemment, je me suis trompé. Pour les deux, … Elle croit que je veux la voir souffrir, pourtant j'irais la chercher n'importe où, n'importe quand. S'il le fallait je mourrais pour elle….mais apparemment je ne suis capable que de la blesser »

Renji profita que son ami était plongé dans ses pensées pour s'autoriser un léger sourire. Tenant lui-même énormément à la jeune shinigami, il savait que ce que ressentait Ichigo dépassait la simple amitié. Et que ce sentiment était sans doute réciproque. Conscient que ni l'un ni l'autre ne ferait, pour diverses raisons, le premier pas, il s'adressa à son tour à l'auditeur des plaintes et questions des jeunes gens depuis plus d'une semaine déjà.

_-« Shiba fukutaichô, je crois vraiment qu'ils auraient besoin de votre aide sur ce coup là. S'il vous plait, parce que là, ils deviennent vraiment désespérants. »_

Une fois cet aparté achevé, les deux shinigami poursuivirent leur conversation, sans se douter qu'ils avaient été entendus.

Rukia était venue voir plusieurs de ses sauveteurs, surtout que nombre d'entre eux appartenaient à son ancienne division. Elle-même avait été blessée, mais seulement assez légèrement. Grâce à l'intervention d'Ichigo devait-elle avouer, de mauvais gré. Elle avait fait son possible pour ne pas croiser le jeune homme à l'intérieur de la 4°division, mais elle devait, pour sortir du bâtiment, passer devant la chambre de celui-ci. Marchant le plus silencieusement possible, elle avait pu entendre la voix de Renji, et tendit l'oreille par réflexe, tout en s'arrêtant. C'est ainsi qu'elle entendit toute la conversation, la proposition de poste faite par Ukitake, les raisons pour lesquelles Ichigo avait accepté, les efforts qu'il avait faits pour être accepté pour ce qu'il est réellement, … et sa confession tacite qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'à tout.

Elle repartit alors, l'esprit troublé. Elle doutait encore de lui, mais, à présent, elle doutait encore plus d'elle-même. Ses paroles avaient l'air sincères, mais s'il était au courant qu'elle était là, il aurait aussi bien pu jouer la comédie. La jeune femme prit donc le chemin de sa division, cherchant de tout son âme les réponses à ses interrogations.

_-« Kaien dono, qui dois-je croire ? Que dois-je faire ? Le croire ou continuer de le considérer comme un usurpateur ? »_

_

* * *

_

Maintenant, madame mademoiselle, monsieur, une nouvelle terrible. Encore un chapitre où un innocent fukutaichô s'est fait martyriser...

_Kaien, enleve tes lunettes et ta moumoutte de presentateur tele, pose tes fiches et arrete de te plaindre._

Apprend jeune inculte que pour une fois, c'etait pas moi que je plaignais mais Ichigo. Je reviens vite fait de chez Clewilan pour t'aider et je me fais enguirlander. Si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais...

_(fait de grands Bye Bye à Kaien) à plus tard... et vous, n'hesitez pas à laisser des reviews._


	6. Chapter 6

Ses paroles l'avaient troublée. Elle qui pensait qu'il n'avait accepté le poste de lieutenant uniquement parce qu'il ressemblait à l'ancien lieutenant et qu'il pourrait jouer là dessus, elle avait découvert qu'il pourrait avoir accepter dans le but de devenir plus fort pour protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers. Et Rukia avait aussi appris qu'elle faisait partie de cette liste de personnes chères à Ichigo.

Bien entendu, elle n'avait toujours pas cesser de lui en vouloir, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir à la situation, afin de prendre une décision.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, des pas se rapprochèrent d'elle.

-« Tu m'as tout l'air d'être guérie, Rukia. »

-« Nii sama ! » Dit la jeune femme en se retournant et en s'inclinant. « Mes blessures ne méritaient pas que vous vous inquiétiez. Excusez-moi pour ça. »

-«Tant mieux, mais tu sembles encore bien préoccupée. Ichigo, n'est ce pas ? »

-« Non, nii sama, vous avez raison. Encore une fois. »

-« Quoiqu'il en soit, il convient toujours de remercier ceux envers qui on est redevable. Et c'est à la noblesse de montrer l'exemple. »

Ne songeant même pas à désobéir à son aîné, Rukia acquiesça et prit à nouveau la direction de l'hôpital. Une fois devant la chambre d'Ichigo, elle hésita un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire, puis prit son courage à deux mains et s'apprêta à toquer. A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Renji.

-« Tiens, Rukia. Ca va ? » Demanda ce dernier. « Bon ben, je vais vous laisser tous les deux. »

Une fois le lieutenant aux cheveux rouges sortit, Rukia s'avança vers l'autre rouquin et commença à lui dire :

-« Euh,... Ichigo, je voulais te dire… »

Le rouquin tendit l'oreille, content que son amie lui reparle enfin, mais la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, les faisant sursauter tous deux, et plusieurs shinigami, principalement de la 11°, entrèrent.

-« Merci pour votre aide, Kurosaki fukutaichô. Puissiez vous vous rétablir promptement. » Acheva à toute vitesse la shinigami, peu désireuse d'étaler ses pensées devant d'autres personnes.

Sur ses mots, elle sortit, laissant Yachiru sauter sur Ichigo en poussant un « Iiiiccchhhii » strident, sous les rires de la 11° division et les beuglements du dit-rouquin..

Bien qu'il soit heureux de recevoir la visite de ses amis, il était un peu déçu que leur venue ait empêché Rukia de dire ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Mais leur présence lui permit à nouveau de plaisanter, gueuler tout son saoul, sans avoir à s'expliquer.

Lorsque les 11° division sortirent, Ichigo s'éloigna un peu avec eux, histoire de reprendre les bonnes habitudes avant un petit entraînement. Alors qu'il regagnait sa chambre, la capitaine Unohana préférant encore le garder un peu en observation, il croisa le jeune capitaine de la 10°.

-« Alors, t'es venu me voir Tôshirô ? »

-« C'est Hitsugaya taichô, tu devrais le savoir maintenant Kurosaki. Et techniquement non, je ne suis pas là pour toi. Hinamori devait passer des examens médicaux et je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner. »

-« t'as de la chance, dis donc avec ta copine. »

-« Pas ma copine.. »Marmonna en rougissant le jeune prodige.

-« Mais t'aimerais bien, hein ? En tous cas, t'as de la chance qu'elle soit aussi sympa. Rukia , elle, refuse toujours plus ou moins de me parler. »

-« Au fait, Matsumoto et les autres ont prévu une petite fête pour ton rétablissement. Sois-y. Ton absence les empêchera pas de boire, mais Abarai réussira peut être à amener Kuchiki alors... »

Ichigo acquiesça, tandis que Hitsugaya prenait le chemin de la salle où Kotetsu Isane examinait Hinamori. Le lieutenant finit par se rétablir, ce qui fit dire à son capitaine, à nouveau patraque:

-« Ils vont être contents que tu reviennes, vu tout le boulot qu'on leur fait faire à être à la 4°. Kyôraku m'a parlé d'une fête, organisée pour toi. Kuchiki sera là, non ? Avec un peu de chance, tout s'arrangera. »

Ichigo prit alors le chemin de la 13° division, où il se fit littéralement sauter dessus par deux hystériques.

-« Kurosaki fukutaichô, je me suis chargé de distribuer à chacun les tâches qui lui étaient assignées et de veiller à leur bonne exécution. »

-« Et bien, moi, j'ai assigné de nouvelles taches afin de vous soulager vous et Ukitake taichô. »

-« C'est ça. Arrête de te vanter Kiyone, … »

Ichigo, appréciant relativement peu, surtout aussi tôt le matin, de devoir arbitrer une dispute entre ses deux subordonnés, les laissa poursuivre dans leur coin et partit entraîner ses hommes en même temps que lui-même.

Une salle décorée de banderoles. Dans un coin des tables avec nappe, verres, assiettes, bouteilles et nourritures. Des lumières de touts les couleurs et au centre une affiche ' bon rétablissement ichigo !'

La fête eut lieu le lendemain après midi, Renji et les autres lui ayant laissé un sursis d'une journée. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la présence de Matsumoto, de la 11° division et autres, entraîna également la présence de quelques bouteilles.

Bien qu'il fut obligé de boire quelques coupes, de supporter des situations insolites, la situation aurait pu être pire. l'alcool fit sombrer la plupart des participants dans un sommeil profond.

Il alla donc prendre un peu l'air à l'extérieur. Il songea à cette fête somme toutes assez amusante, entre Hisagi, Renji et Kira, plus ou moins obligé par les deux autres, de se lancer dans un concours de celui qui descendrait le plus de verres (Kira perdit d'une bonne tête, décidément, le gin n'était pas fait pour lui), Kyôraku qui entreprit de piéger toutes les boissons de Nanao et finit par se prendre l'épais volume qu'elle transportait avec elle,… mais il n'avait pas vu une seule seconde Rukia.

-« Tu t'ennuies déjà ? »

Ichigo se retourna, plus surpris de réentendre cette voix que par le fait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un à l'extérieur.

-« Rukia ? Tu es venue finalement. »

la jeune shinigami, rassurée par le ton de son ami, décida d'entamer la conversation.

-« Oui, il faut bien quelqu'un pour surveiller un peu Renji. »

-« Ben, t'es pas très efficace là. Mais je suis content que tu sois là. »

-« Baka ! T'as vu aussi le nombre d'ivrognes qui sont dans la pièce ? »

-« Je préfère être un Baka qu'une demi-portion. » Lança Ichigo, en tirant la langue, avant de se prendre le poing de la jeune femme sur le crane. « Hey ! Je suis encore blessé. »

-« La faute à qui ? »

-« Qui s'est encore foutu dans un pétrin pas possible ? »

Ils commencèrent tous deux à se disputer, comme au bon vieux temps. Finalement, Ichigo ne put retenir un ricanement. Voir Rukia avec lui, l'entendre le traiter de tous les noms, cela lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Ce rire redonna le sourire à Rukia. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça lui serait aussi facile, et même que ça la soulagerait autant.

_-« Finalement, tout s'arrange Kaien dono. Je l'ai enfin retrouvé. La personne selon mon cœur. »_

_

* * *

_

_Kaien, si tu pouvais arreter de danser de joie, on t'en serait reconnaissantes._

ça sent le denouement final, ils vont me laisser tranquille.

_Qui sait? Ca depend surtout des lecteurs._

Une review pour me soutenir?

_Ou tout simplement pour donner votre avis?_


	7. Chapter 7

La soirée se poursuivit comme l'après midi, entre les rires, les simili batailles, et surtout les coupes de saké.L'émotion était présente et cela fut une excellente soirée dans son ensemble.Meme pour Toshiro Hitsugaya qui avait plus ou moins été forcé de laisser ses éternels dossiers à remplir. D'une part par son amie Hinamori et sa vice-capitaine arguant que le capitaine ne prenait quasiment jamais de «pause syndicale»; d'une autre part parce que Kurosaki Ichigo avait gagné son respect et – même si cela relevait presque d'une secret classé**Top Défense** – il avait aussi gagné son amitié.

La soirée se passa entre la lassitude à voir Matsumoto ivre, Kira se raccrochant à Hinamori et les soupirs de frustrations provoqués par les remarques de diverses personnes. Dans l'ensemble, il avait été content de voir qu'Ichigo se remettait à sourire et que son amie d'enfance reprenait goût à la vie.

Ichigo et Rukia profitèrent de cette agitation pour poursuivre leur discussion. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, se lançant des piques et prenant des nouvelles.

-«Alors, comment c'est la 6°? Byakuya et Renji sont des bons chefs?»

-«Nii sama prend sur son temps pour m'entraîner et la compagnie de Renji me rappelle l'époque où nous traînions ensemble dans les rues. Mais je dois avouer que la 13° ne manque.» Dit elle avant de se tourner vers la salle où Kiyone et Sentarô avaient temporairement mis leurs différents de côté pour se lancer dans une chanson plus marmonnée que chantée. «La 6° est bien moins … Animée, dirons nous.»

-«Oui, ils se sont pas arrangés depuis ton départ.»

-«En parlant de ça, pardon Ichigo. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi comme ça. C'était injuste.»

-«Déjà oublié. Après tout, tu t'en voulais pour Kaien et c'est pour ça que t'as mal réagit.»

A cette réponse, la shinigami se contenta de sourire, heureuse qu'il comprenne et pardonne son coup de gueule.

La soirée toucha enfin à sa fin et les quelques shinigami encore dans un etat correct entreprirent de partir en raccompagnant leurs camarades ayant légèrement abusé du saké.

Matsumtot à moitié affalé sur lui, Hitsugaya alla voir son amie. Cette dernière rangeait encore la salle et le bordel occasionné par divers buveurs .

« Hinamori?»

« Hai!» répondit-elle du tac-o-tac se retournant vivement un grand sachet poubelle à la main.

« on rangera demain!

Surprise, elle mit un moment à comprendre que: Premièrement son ami attendait de la raccompagner à ses quartiers depuis au moins deux bonnes heures; et deuxièmement il venait de sous-entendre qu'il l'aiderait demain à ranger la salle. Souriant, elle laissa le sac et se dirigea vers ses quartiers en compagnie de son ami.

Après s'être occupé de ses propres subordonnés qu'il réexpédia dans leurs quartiers avec sa grande délicatesse, Ichigo décida de raccompagner Rukia, que Byakuya avait confiée à Renji, qui lui n'était vraiment plus en état.

Ils prirent donc le chemin de la 6°, croisant au passage la plupart des invités qui progressaient plus ou moins péniblement, dont le capitaine Kyôraku, motivé à coups d'éventail par sa lieutenant, ou le capitaine Hitsugaya qui devait se charger, et de sa lieutenant, et de son amie d'enfance qui, même si elle n'avait pas bu, n'était pas dans une très grande forme. Mais à en juger par les regards de l'un et l'autre, ce n'était pas la seule raison de sa présence auprès du jeune capitaine.

En voyant la jeune lieutenant, quelque chose revint à Ichigo.

-«C'était la faute de cet Aizen.»

-«Hein?»

-«L'attaque. Il a ordonné à ses arrancars de t'attaquer pour te ramener au Hueco Mundo. Apparemment, enfin, d'après ton frère, une partie de la puissance du Hô Gyoku serait encore liée à toi et il voulait te récupérer pour l'extraire.»

Bien qu'elle eut déjà entendu en partie la nouvelle à l'hôpital, Rukia était à nouveau abasourdie.

-«Je cause vraiment que des ennuis alors.»

-«Qu'est ce que tu racontes, chibi?Déjà la dernière fois, c'était lui qui avait monté le coup.»

-«Et c'était déjà toi qui m'avait sauvée…»

Ichigo ne répondit pas, haussant simplement les épaules.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la 6° division, au moment où Hisagi-san arrivait en portant Kira sur son dos tout en essayant de maintenir Renji loin des murs.

-« Zeeeeeeeeeee suis zur qu'ils vont allés ensemble!!!!!!!!»

-« Moins fort renji!!! tu vas réveillé toute la seiretei! »

Chuchota hisagi.

-« Et puis il m'a abandonné .»Lança Kira mi balbutiant, mi pleurant.

-«…..zZzzzZ….» "Répondit" à son tour Renji.

Hisagi, plus que blasé par ses deux amis, laissait Renji contre la porte d'entrée, et s'éloignait en tenant un Kira balbutiant des phrases incompréhensibles, mis à part le mot «taichô» qui revenait souvent.

-«Bon, ben, te voilà chez toi. Ton frère doit t'attendre. En parlant de ça, j'en connais un pour qui ça va chauffer.» Fit Ichigo en montrant Renji, plus qu'affalé sur le sol. «Quand il est question de toi, ton frère plaisante pas. Que ça soit en bien ou en mal mais bon…»

-«Je suis contente qu'il tienne à moi.»

-«Et je peux te dire que c'est pas le seul.»

Rukia, qui s'apprêtait à entrer, se retourna vivement à ces mots et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Ichigo, qui eut à peine le temps de réaliser que la porte se refermait déjà sur Rukia.

_-«Vraiment étrange comme fille. Hein, Kaien?»_

Le lendemain, le capitaine général ordonna à tous les sièges des 13 divisions de se rassembler en vue d'une réunion urgente sur le problème du Hô Gyoku et, bien que bon nombre des appelés aient une gueule de bois à faire pâlir des forêts entières, ils répondirent tous présents.

Le vieux shinigami leur exposa, tout comme l'avait fait Ichigo à Rukia, les projets de l'ex capitaine de la 5° division, avant de soumettre l'idée de placer la cible d'Aizen sous bonne garde, et si possible loin de la Soul Society, jusqu'à la résolution du problème, que ce soit par l'élimination de cette puissance cachée, ou par celle d'Aizen et ses hommes. Cette première proposition créa tout de même des remouds même parmi les plus ivre mort, l'affaire Rukia était encore fraîche dans les esprits.

La chambre des 46 étant encore en reconstruction, l'affaire fut ainsi directement réglée par le Seireitei, et même Rukia accepta tout de suite, jugeant plus prudent pour ses camarades qu'elle s'éloigne du secteur.

La réunion achevée, elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers, afin de se préparer à son exil temporaire et dire au revoir à ses amis.

Au-dessus de la Terre, un portail s'ouvrit, laissant passer quelques personnes, plus ou moins heureuses d'être là pour cette mission.

-«Allez-y, ma chère espada. Trouvez-moi cette fille.»


	8. Chapter 8

Avec un peu de retard, le nouveau chapitre de notre fic à Amethyste et moi.

* * *

Rukia avait achevé les préparatifs de son départ et se dirigea vers le portail censé l'emmener en lieu sûr.

Le cœur serré, elle fit un dernier au revoir à ses amis, son frère et son ex-capitaine, avant de passer la porte, accompagnée d'une douzaine de shinigami triés sur le volet pour cette mission particulière.

Ils arrivèrent sur Terre et se dirigèrent vers le magasin d'Urahara, qui détenait les détails principaux de la mission, comme le lieu de résidence futur de la jeune femme, ou les diverses protections mises en places.

Cependant, l'ex capitaine leur avoua qu'en raison d'attaques répétées dans les environs, il n'avait pas achevé sa mission et que la jeune femme devrait rester, pour quelques temps, un jour tout au plus, à la boutique avec ses gardes du corps.

Rukia se mit un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe, et soupira profondément, un peu ennuyée par cette nouvelle, mais, soudain, une main s'abattit sur sa bouche.

-« Sshhh, Kuchiki san, c'est moi. » Dit celle qui l'avait surprise.

-« Inoue ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

-« J'ai appris par Urahara san que tu devais rester sur Terre quelques temps, et vu que Kurosaki kun n'est plus là, tu n'as peut être nulle part où aller. »

-« C'est gentil de ta part, Inoue. »Répondit la shinigami avec un sourire. « Mais ça risquerait d'être dangereux pour toi. Le commandant général Yamamoto a déjà prévu un lieu de résidence pour moi. »

La jeune humaine eut un instant l'air surpris, mais elle retrouva rapidement son sourire. Elle proposa alors à son amie d'aller au moins faire un tour avec elle. Rukia commença à refuser poliment mais, devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme, elle se dit que finalement, il fallait aussi qu'elle dise au revoir à ses camarades du monde normal.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'éclipsèrent donc, en réussissant à échapper à la surveillance des gardes.

-« Si c'est comme cela qu'ils veillent sur moi, … »Songea Rukia avec un demi-sourire.

Inoue emmena Rukia dans le centre ville, histoire d'aller voir un film au cinéma. La jeune rousse proposa un film d'action- smilihorreur en 3D et Rukia accepta, jugeant ,au vu de l'affiche, que les hollows étaient de loin plus effrayant que les monstres qui y étaient présentés.

Elles entrèrent donc toutes deux dans le bâtiment et, après avoir chaussé leurs lunettes, commencèrent à regarder la projection. L'action était parfaitement rendue, au point que l'on se serait réellement cru au milieu des différentes scènes. Mais soudain, des personnages encore plus réalistes que les précédents firent leur entrée.

Rukia, reconnaissant les vêtements blancs qu'ils, ou plutôt ici elles, portaient et retira ses lunettes.

-« Des arrancars… »

Celle qui semblait la chef, une blonde à la peau mate la fixa du regard, et les trois autres femmes se lancèrent sur elle.

La shinigami eut à peine le temps d'esquiver un coup, qu'un second manqua de la frapper, seulement arrêté par un bouclier orangé.

-« Kuchiki san, ça va ? »Demanda la jeune rousse.

Les spectateurs, après avoir cru que tout se passait dans le film, commencèrent à s'enfuir, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes luttaient tant bien que mal pour leur survie.

Grâce aux barrettes d'Inoue, elles réussirent à gagner un peu de temps, mais le combat les épuisait toutes deux, rendant aussi bien les six fleurs de la jeune humaine que Sode no shirayuki de moins en moins efficaces.

Soudain, une autre personne arriva derrière elle, et captura la main d'Inoue, avant de rejoindre l'arrancar qui avait laissé ses subordonnées s'attaquer à elles.

Rukia, après avoir vu Inoue disparaître en un éclair, se tourna vers celui qui l'avait emmener. Un casque sur des cheveux noirs, des yeux d'un vert intense, au milieu d'un visage inexpressif.

Reconnaissant celui qui l'avait déjà attaqué peu auparavant, Rukia baissa légèrement sa garde et ne put éviter une attaque de plein fouet, qui lui fit perdre conscience.

Deux des femmes arrancars la ramenèrent à leur supérieure, tandis que celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin, qui tenait toujours la jeune humaine, maintenant évanouie.

-« Aizen sama semble également s'intéresser aux pouvoirs de celle-ci. La lui ramener en même temps que l'hôte du Hô Gyoku le satisfera très certainement, Harribel. »

Ulquiorra et Harribel, suivis des fraccions de cette dernière, retournèrent au point de rendez-vous, où les attendaient leurs camarades.

Ils passèrent tous le portail qui les ramènerait vers le Hueco Mundo, et, tandis que celui-ci commençait à se refermer, Ulquiorra vit, en se retournant quelques instants, que des shinigami venaient à leur tour d'apparaître.

-« Je te l'avais dit, Kurosaki Ichigo. Aizen sama obtient toujours ce qu'il souhaite, même s'il doit pour cela patienter. »

Ichigo regarda en direction de l'espada, qui le repoussa d'un cero. Il se releva, la peine au ventre.

_« Kaien, où que tu sois, protège la, je t'en prie… »_

* * *

Pour cause de deux chapitres bien et de nombreuses ressemblances, cette version est la mienne (sauf un p'tit bout à la fin mais ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas embeté Kaien lol) et celle d'Amethyste est publiée sur fanfic-fr. net . Donc n'hésitez pas à allez y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Kaien, t'es pas obligé d'intervenir, je te rappelle, t'es sensé être ...(cherche une façon gentille de le dire) mort. **Vive la façon gentille. **No comments.

_En même temps, on m'appelle au secours, je peux aller l'aider, non? _

(soupire)Vivez votre vie..euh mort pour toi, Kaien, comme vous voulez mais la décision appartient à taichô et moi. Et aussi un peu aux reviewers.


	9. Chapter 9

et, sous vos yeux ébahis, le nouveau chapitre de cette fic ,chers lecteurs!

* * *

Le passage venait de se refermer. Il n'avait pas réussi à l'atteindre à cause de l'intervention de Ulquiorra.

Ichigo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait échoué. une fois encore, elle venait de disparaître juste devant ses yeux et lui, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait rien pu faire pour la protéger. Et pire encore, Inoue venait également d'être emmenée. Un double échec en somme.

C'est à peine s'il sentit ses camarades le secouer.

-« Kurosaki fukutaichô ? Il faut vite que l'on retourne auprès de la Soul Society ! … »

Finalement, Renji lui en colla une et le tira de force, avant même qu'il ne puisse protester, vers le passage les ramenant au Seireitei.

Une réunion exceptionnelle fut organisée dès leur retour. Les avis semblaient partagés.

Certains, comme Ukitake, Kenpachi, et Ichigo bien sur, étaient pour une intervention rapide pour sauver les deux jeunes femmes avant qu'une garde trop importante soit instaurée autour d'elles. Mais d'aucuns pensaient que ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup que d'intervenir aussi précipitamment et sans plan.

Ichigo tenta de conserver son calme pour plaider son idée, mais n'y tenant plus, il finit par exploser.

-« Vous osez les abandonner à Aizen? Je sais bien que Inoue ne représente rien pour vous, mais comment pouvez vous laisser tomber Rukia ? Apres tout ce que vous lui avez fait subir, c'est comme ça que vous vous faites pardonner ? »

-« Kurosaki fukutaichô, calmez vous ou je vous fais mettre aux arrêts ! »Tonna le commandant général.

Mais Ichigo l'ignora délibérément, préférant tenter sa chance avec d'autres.

-« Byakuya, c'est ta sœur quand même ! Allons, tu devr.. »Continua Ichigo, avant de s'effondrer.

La capitaine Unohana avait, sur un signe de son supérieur, endormi le jeune shinigami, profitant qu'il était déjà épuisé.

Ichigo fut conduit à ses quartiers, afin de pouvoir retrouver et sa santé et son sang froid.

Alors qu'il était inconscient, Ichigo se retrouva dans son monde intérieur. Un peu étonné de se retrouver là, il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de Zangetsu.

-« Et bien dis donc, vous m'en aurez donné du souci. »Dit une voix, derrière le rouquin.

Le fukutaichô nouvellement nommé sursauta légèrement. Cette voix n'avait ni le ton calme et plein d'enseignement de l'esprit de son sabre, ni les accents aussi dérangeants que dérangés de son hollow intérieur.

Il se tourna donc vers celui qui lui avait parlé. A bien y regarder, on aurait dit un peu lui, mais avec des cheveux plus foncés.

-« Non… c'est impossible… »

-« Me dis pas que tu me reconnais pas… »

Le nouveau venu s'avança vers lui.

-« Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est toi qui m'as appelé. Enfin, qui m'as demandé de la protéger, mais je suis mort, je ne peux pas vraiment être utile à Kuchiki sur ce coup là. »

-« Ah… » Lâcha Ichigo, sentant le peu d'espoir qu'il avait s'effondrer en entendant les paroles de Kaien.

-« Mais secoue-toi un peu ! Tu tiens à elle, non ? D'ailleurs, t'as pas arrêté de m'enquiquiner avec vos problèmes de couples dernièrement. »S'exclama Kaien après avoir mis un petit coup derrière le crane du rouquin. « Moi, je peux plus rien faire, je suis juste un esprit, un fantôme sans Soul Society des Soul Societies. Alors, si tu veux que tout redevienne comme avant, c'est toi qui doit être l'acteur de ce retour à la normale. »

Ichigo acquiesça et songea, presque amusé, que ça commençait à faire du monde dans sa tête.

-« Le meilleur moyen de récupérer Kuchiki et ton amie, ça serait de parvenir à user de toutes tes forces dans ce combat. »

-« Mouais, de toutes mes forces…comme s'il n'allait pas profiter de ça pour essayer de sortir et de me piquer ma place… »

-« Il ?Ah oui, ton hollow. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas l'air content que je sois là, mais un homme louche l'a rappelé à l'ordre. »

-« Ouais, Zangetsu, l'esprit de mon sabre… » Répondit- Ichigo avant de songer ; »Si lui, il est louche, alors mon hollow, il est quoi ? A part barjot et morfale…»

Kaien hocha la tête avant de poursuivre.

-« Quand je te conseille d'utiliser toutes tes ressources, c'est véritablement tout ce que tu as. Même ton hollow. S'il veut sortir, laisse le sortir… »

-« Il va vouloir me prendre mon corps ! »L'interrompit Ichigo.

-« Pas s'il en a un propre. » Rétorqua Kaien sous le regard stupéfait d'Ichigo. « Vous vous battez sans cesse pour un même corps, ce qui fait qu'une part importante de ta puissance ne te sert pas à combattre ton adversaire mais toi même. »

Ichigo sembla un peu perdu suite à cette déclaration. Oui, l'idée de laisser le champ libre à son double, et même de le laisser sortir, cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Mais une voix le ramena bientôt à la réalité.

-« Alors comme ça, j'vais pouvoir faire c'que je veux, sans mon Roi sur le dos ? Ca m'plait ton histoire. »

Hichigo venait d'apparaître juste derrière lui et s'adressait maintenant à Kaien.

Ichigo tenta de le faire taire, mais le hollow réagit à son tour, les faisant tous deux se mettre en position de combat.

-« Et bien, c'est vraiment pas gagné. »Soupira l'ex fukutaichô de la 13e. « Hey, les deux gamins, si vous pouviez la fermer, ça serait sympa ! »

Voyant que son conseil n'avait pas été écouté, il décida d'employer les grands moyens.

-« Suiten sakamake, nejibana. »

Des flots se déversèrent , faisant se stopper les deux doubles.

-« Je disais donc, pour sauver Kuchiki et l'autre fille, il faut que vous vous y mettiez à deux, sans vous engueuler, ni chercher à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. C'est clair ? »Continua Kaien comme si de rien n'était et que deux ahuris ne le fixaient pas avec quelques ondes bien négatives dans les yeux.

Le hollow acquiesça légèrement. Apres tout, le devenir des deux femmes l'importait peu mais, au moins, il pourrait s'amuser tranquillement.

-« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment je vais le faire sortir ? C'est pas comme Zangetsu, je ne peux pas le matérialiser comme ça, quasi sans efforts. »

-« L'ex capitaine de la 12e pourra sans doute un peu t'aider. Apres tout, vu le nombre de trucs bizarres qu'il a inventé… Mais le boulot principal, ça sera à toi, enfin, à vous deux, de le fournir. »

Voyant Ichigo le regarder avec des yeux ronds, Kaien poursuivit.

-« Il existe chez les deux types d'hybrides shinigami-hollow une sorte de sceau qui, en théorie, permettrait de séparer les deux entités résidant dans un même corps. Ça permet ,entre autres, à celui qui les a créés de les ramener à un niveau plus faible, et donc de les éliminer si besoin est. Urahara a bidouillé ça, histoire de rendre ses recherches plus discrètes, tu vois. »

-« Mais si ça affaiblit, c'est quoi l'intérêt ? »

-« C'est dans le cas où le shinigami et le hollow se battent une fois séparés. Si vous coopérez, votre puissance totale restera la même. »

Ichigo se tourna vers son hollow et lui tendit la main.

-« Je te permet de te défouler un peu et tu m'aides. Ça te va ? »

-« Nickel mon Roi. Et puis, on va voir qui de nous mérite le plus ta place. »

-« Bon , venez que je vous explique tout. »

Ichigo reprit enfin conscience et s'éclipsa à toute vitesse. Il avait enfin le moyen de sauver Rukia et Inoue.

Rukia ouvrit les yeux, voyant autour d'elle une vaste salle, plongée dans l'obscurité, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de voir à ses côtés son amie encore inconsciente et des ombres bouger autour d'elles. Soudain, la lumière l'éblouit, et une voix résonna.

-« Bienvenue à Las Noches, Kuchiki Rukia. »

* * *

(scène de pur délice d'autrices, lol)

Kaien : J'interviens, j'interviens….

Hichi : Moi je sors, moi je sors…

Ichigo : En parlant de ça, comment ça un corps « propre» pour mon Hollow ? Dites que je suis sale !

Hichi : La vérité sort de la bouche des auteures, ta Majesté.

Ichigo : Oh toi, Aquafresh Formule Blancheur, tu te la fermes !!

Rukia : Aquafresh peut être……….. mais formules fruits des bois ce qui incluse les fraises

Auteures : Hichigo, pose le vieux… Si tu bousilles tout, ça va pas le faire.

Kaien : N'empêche, y a que moi de sage ici. Vous avez bien fait de me faire intervenir les filles, parce qu'avec ces deux abru… Aiieee

Auteures : C'était quoi ce truc ?

Hichigo (un pot de fleur à la main) : Ben quoi, j'ai pas le droit d'utiliser le vieux… et puis, s'il vit chez mon Roi, c'est un pote, non ?

Auteures : Soit, un pote, mais pas un pot !

Grimmjow (entre en faisant un bazar de tous les hollows) : Trois pour le prix d'un ! Yeah !!(Sort Pantera).

Kaien : C'est quoi ce truc ?(montre l'espada)

Hichi et Ichigo : T'occupes, c'est juste un clown.

Auteures : Grimm, c'est valable aussi pour toi le « pas d'armes ». Et puis, t'interviens pas avant au moins le chapitre prochain, alors va faire tes griffes autre part que sur les triplés.

Grimmjow(sort) : Pff, z'êtes pas drôle. (Se prend un truc) Et ça, c'était pas une attaque peut être ?(prépare un cero)

Kaien (reprend un pot à Hichi) : C'est vrai que c'est sympa comme truc.

Auteures (soupirent) : une review pour nous souhaiter (mat : non, taichô, pas shuuhei-ter donc va reposer le lieutenant de la 9e) bon courage ?


	10. Chapter 10

Partir de ses quartiers avait été une affaire assez simple, Kiyone et Sentarô étant trop occupés à se disputer pour savoir qui le garderait le mieux qu'ils ne le gardaient, en définitive, pas du tout.

-« Ils changeront jamais ces deux là… »Soupira Kaien d'un ton las.

Mais parcourir tout le Seireitei en mode discret, cela se révéla plus dur, surtout avec deux zouaves qui vous discutent dans l'esprit.

Ichigo parvint enfin à la porte qui le mènerait vers le monde des humains et vers chez Urahara. Il savait que l'ouverture du Senkamon n'était pas chose aisée, mais Rukia ayant insisté pour qu'il prenne quelques cours de kidô, et grâce à l'aide de Kaien, il réussit à l'ouvrir suffisamment pour permettre son passage.

Il atterrit sur Terre, plus ou moins correctement et, alors qu'il se relevait pour épousseter un peu son uniforme, il entendit le claquement de sandales et une voix familière dire :

-« Tiens, j'ignorais qu'il pouvait pleuvoir des fraises, surtout à cette époque de l'année. »

Ichigo se retourna vers celui qui lui avait adressé la parole.

-« Justement, c'est vous que je cherchais… »

-« Toujours ravi qu'on recherche mon génie, Kurosaki kun. » Fit le marchand en faisant signe à Ichigo de le suivre pour rejoindre sa boutique.

-« Il avait la réputation d'être fantasque, mais on dirait que la vie ici l'a pas arrangé. » Nota Kaien, observant de l'esprit d'Ichigo.

-« Et encore, t'as pas tout vu, il est généralement bien pire… »

Arrivés à la boutique, le jeune shinigami et son hôte s'assirent et le rouquin raconta ce qui l'amenait.

-« Hum hum, je vois… »Dit l'ex taichô d'un air sérieux avant de lancer, avec un grand sourire et en agitant son éventail. « Bonjour Shiba fukutaichô ! »

Le soupir que poussa Ichigo, autant alimenté par l'attitude du marchand que par le rire de son hollow et les pouffements de rire de Kaien, eut pour effet de faire reprendre son sérieux au marchand.

-« En effet, la séparation de vos deux corps est possible, bien que je ne l'aie jamais réellement testé, le résultat risquant d'être assez problématique s'il s'agit d'un allié. Suis-moi.»

Ichigo poussa un énième soupir en suivant l'ex taichô.

-« C'est dingue comme je suis rassuré, là. »

-« M'en fous ! J'veux sortir, j'veux sortir ! » Commença à lui marteler Ogihci, chez qui la patience ne serait pas une vertu, mais carrément un miracle.

-« Ouais, s'te plait. Il commence à être vraiment surexcité là… et tant qu'on n'a pas besoin de moi, j'aimerais bien me reposer tranquille… »Lança Kaien, tranquillement installé dans un coin.

Ichigo sentait une migraine arriver et, tellement occupé à l'empêcher de s'installer, il tomba dans le trou qui menait à la salle souterraine.

-« Ben alors, Kurosaki kun, je savais que tu étais impatient, mais à ce point là… »

Cette fois, c'était vraiment fichu la migraine était bien là et avait même dû inviter deux-trois potes à elle.

-« Je sens que je vais en tuer un ou deux. » Grogna Ichigo. « Et retuer le troisième , idole de Rukia ,et accessoirement mon prédécesseur, ou non ! »

* * *

-« Bienvenue à Las Noches, Kuchiki Rukia. »

Rukia releva les yeux, et cracha d'un ton méprisant.

-« Aizen ! »

Elle tenta de se relever mais, encore affaiblie par son combat, elle retomba quasi aussitôt. Ses yeux se posèrent alors au passage sur Inoue, toujours inconsciente.

-« Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

-« Rien d'bien grave, Rukia chan. T'en fais pas. » Chantonna la voix d'Ichimaru, qui arriva derrière elle, comme si de rien n'était, son éternel sourire au visage.

-« Sôsuke, tu lui as pas fait d'mal au moins. »Continua-il avec un ton de fausse reproche.

-« Kaname, transporte notre invitée dans sa chambre. Gin, veille à ce que Rukia se prépare. »

Les deux shinigami s'exécutèrent, Tôsen emmenant Inoue, et Gin, Rukia.

La jeune femme fut conduite par le kitsune jusqu'à une grande salle, où l'attendaient des arrancars, mais apparemment pas en tant qu'adversaires.

-« Faut qu'tu t'prépares, Rukia chan. Si tu tardes trop, Sôsuke, y va être triste. Et ça s'rait dommage, non ? » Lui dit l'ex taichô, ponctuant la dernière phrase avec un sourire qui aurait pu paraître avenant, s'il n'avait pas en plus ouvert légèrement ses yeux, lui indiquant clairement qu'il ne valait mieux pas décevoir Aizen.

Il partit, en lançant son habituel « bye-bye! », et Rukia se retrouva seule, avec les arrancars se rapprochant d'elle, et sans son zanpakutô pour tenter de se défendre.

* * *

La première phase de l'entraînement consistait pour Ichigo et son double monochrome à visualiser une sorte de sceau les reliant, et à concentrer toute leur énergie dessus.

Kaien tenta d'expliquer le truc en le comparant au kidô, mais Ichigo ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu qu'il réussisse du premier coup, sans se faire exploser. Cette nouvelle sembla ravir Hichigo, qui se prit une double taloche et partit bouder jusqu'à ce qu'on lui rappelle qu'il ne pourrait pas se défouler s'il ne sortait pas.

Se plongeant dans son monde intérieur, Ichigo se modélisa devant son hollow.

-« Allons mon Roi, aie un peu confiance ! » ironisa monochrome.

Expirant fortement, le shinigami remplaçant se plaça face à son hollow et ferma les yeux. Imitait dans la seconde qui suivit par son double.

Le néant. Le vide. Rien. Absolument rien. Ils devaient vider leurs esprits de toutes pensées, envies…pulsions.

Apres quelques débuts difficiles où le roux ne réussit à matérialiser qu'une partie du corps de son hollow, provoquant l'hilarité d'Urahara, celui-ci demanda à Ichigo de tendre sa main.

-« C'est quoi ce truc débile ? » Demanda le jeune fukutaichô, en découvrant un bracelet plein de babioles ridicules, style petites fleurs ou autres, et d'une couleur mi rose criard, mi vert pomme.

-« Bah, c'est juste pour permettre la défusion, enfin, plutôt la rendre plus facile. » Sourit Urahara, plus ou moins planqué derrière son éventail.

-« Et vous pouviez pas le dire avant ? trois heures que j'essaie désespérément , et vous me filer ce truc, atrocement ridicule de surcroît, seulement maintenant ? Mais vous vous foutez de moi, enfin, nous ou quoi ?»

-« T'avais vraiment besoin de poser la question ? » Soupira Kaien, qui tentait, sans succès, de convaincre le type louche perché de contenir le hollow, qui lui était dans un état d'énervement extrême.

Le ricanement qui sortit de derrière l'éventail renseigna Ichigo autant que la phrase de Kaien, sur la réponse à sa question. Tentant de se retenir pour ne pas tuer, si possible le plus douloureusement possible, l'un des leurs seuls alliés, Ichigo choisit la méthode "serrement de poing et veine qui palpite", et refoula toute l'énergie qui émanait , afin de pulvériser le blondinet, de lui .

Et soudain, une forme blanche fit un vol plané jusqu'au sol. Ichigo, plus qu'étonné, regarda son hollow se relever.

-« Ouais ! J'suis enfin sorti ! » Clama celui-ci, avant de se mettre à quasi danser sur place.

-« Eh ben, c'est pas gagné. » Pensèrent en même temps Kaien et Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia, légèrement surprise, s'avançait, guidé par les arrancars de tout à l'heure, dans les couloirs de Las Noches, jusqu'à la salle où Aizen était censé l'attendre.

Les arrancars ne l'avaient pas attaquée, mais lui avaient fait revêtir une tenue neuve, une sorte de robe comme elle en portait dans le monde des humains, mais en plus chic.

Elle entra, et vit au centre de la pièce une sorte de grande table, avec à l'autre extrémité le maître du Hueco Mundo.

-« Rukia, je t'attendais. » Dit celui-ci, avec un air aimable et gentil, un peu comme celui qu'il arborait à la Soul Society. « Je t'en prie, prends place. »

Rukia s'assit, pas dupe pour deux sous face à cette gentillesse.

-« Encore un de tes ruses pour faire parler ta prisonnière ? » Lança-elle.

Un autre sourire, toujours aussi doux et faux, Rukia le savait, revint sur le visage de son ennemi.

-« Allons, c'est juste une petite partie de thé, rien de plus. »

Rukia se servit, un peu suspicieuse, mais sachant qu'elle devait rester en vie, au moins le temps d'extraire le reste de la puissance du Hôgyoku, elle but son thé sans être trop inquiète de son sort.

-« Tu as raison de ne pas trop t'en faire pour le moment. Un gâteau ? » Lui dit Aizen, en lui montrant un plat.

Rukia refusa, les yeux fixés sur son interlocuteur, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait préparer pour ne pas avoir cherché à lui extraire le reste du Hôgyoku, en profitant de sa faiblesse physique temporaire, et ce que devenait Inoue, qui n'était pas présente à leurs côtés.

-« Apres tout, notre pièce maîtresse n'est pas encore là. » Ajouta-il, faisant penser à Rukia qu'ils attendaient pour cela le réveil de son amie. « Il arrivera sans doute sous peu. Après tout, il a toujours tout fait pour te protéger, non ? »

Rukia écarquilla les yeux. Cette pièce maîtresse dont il parlait, c'était Ichigo, et cet idiot allait encore se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour elle.

* * *

Il fallut bien 30 minutes à Ichigo pour réussir à empêcher son hollow d'essayer sa force sur le « sale type avec son chapeau ridicule ». Bon, d'accord, 10 minutes auraient suffit mais Ichigo ayant lui aussi des envies meurtrières sur la personne de Urahara, il lâcha un peu la bride de son hollow.

-« Bon, maintenant que je n'ai plus un hollow déchaîné qui me court après, on va pouvoir commencer. » Lança Urahara, avec un grand sourire qui démontrait bien que le dit-hollow lui avait juste fait faire son jogging matinal.

Hichigo regarde son roi.

-« En tout cas, t'as l'air vraiment bête avec tes fanfreluches au poignet. »

-« Hollow, tu as exactement les mêmes. » Lança Kaien, avant que Ichigo ne lance la même réplique mais en plus piquant et avec mauvaise humeur .

Le hollow sursauta comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique et se remit à courir partout.

-« J'entends une voix, j'entends une voix dans ma tête… »

-« Bienvenu au club. » Lança Ichigo avant de lâcher à Kaien sur un ton de reproche. « Bien joué ! »

-« C'est ceux qui ne font rien qui critiquent toujours ! » Répliqua Kaien, avant de mettre un coup de trident dans l'esprit de l'un pour le calmer, et de l'autre pour le faire taire (et un peu pour se venger du reproche).

Urahara considérant qu'être parvenu à séparer les corps suffisait pour le moment (et qu'il allait finir par s'étouffer à force de rire), Ichigo et son double sortirent de la boutique.

Ichigo avait été prévenu que suite à la défusion, son double verrait visible par tout le monde, mais voir la réaction des passants en voyant un type avec un teint plus que blanc, et un air de cinglé fraîchement échappé de l'asile, était une activité des plus amusantes.

Par contre, essayer de contenir le dit-type était une autre paire de manches, surtout que les premières fois, Kaien tenta de s'en mêler, ce qui provoqua le retour des « J'entends une voix dans ma tête » criés à tue tête en plein milieu de la rue. Et puis, allez expliquer à un hollow affamé que non, il ne pouvait pas choper quelqu'un et lui arracher bras ou jambe pour s'en faire un casse croûte.

Lui trouver des fringues-non pas qu'il soit sorti totalement nu, mais bon le hakama blanc avec le haut assorti, ça attire pas mal l'œil- avait aussi été une drôle d'affaire, Hichigo était tout bonnement incapable de voir les couleurs, ce qui avait permis à son roi de tester quelques assemblages de couleurs des plus… bizarres, commentés, dans la tête d'Ichigo pour éviter toute crise de hurlements, par un ex fukutaichô squatteur d'esprit.

Profitant des vacances de sa famille, Ichigo put ensuite emmener son double chez lui, sans avoir à supporter son père et ses… frasques.

Le lendemain, ils retournèrent voir Urahara qui leur annonça que leur départ était prévu au plus tôt possible tout en leur laissant le temps pour s'entraîner, c'est à dire deux jours plus tard. Conscients que ce temps demeurait extrêmement court pour être vraiment prêts, ils se mirent tout de suite au travail, espérant, à part peut être pour Hichigo, que Rukia se portait bien.

* * *

La partie de thé finie, Rukia fut raccompagnée par Ichimaru et les serviteurs arrancars jusqu'à sa chambre quasiment vide, si on excluait un couchage et quelques petits objets.

Ses geôliers sortirent, mis à part Ichimaru qui resta quelques instants supplémentaires afin de lui parler.

-« Promis, Rukia chan, dès d'main, on t'envoie quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'toi, histoire que tu t'nourrisse bien, ça s'rait dommage d'mourir de faim, non ? Tu vas voir, il va être ravi, on va en entendre parler longtemps d'ton gardiennage. J'l'entends d'ici. » Lui lança-il, avant de sortir à son tour.

Rukia, sachant par Aizen que sa chambre la priverait de tout kidô ou autre, n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller s'étendre sur le couchage, où le sommeil la saisit quelques instants plus tard.

Son réveil fut des plus énergiques, une voix qui hurlait dans les couloirs.

-« P'tain, mais j'suis pas une nourrice ! Pourquoi est c'que je dois surveiller une gamine ? Ulquiorra peut pas s'en charger ? »

-« Mais voyons, sexta espada san, Ulquiorra est d'ja occupé avec l'aut'e fille. Et pis, toi, tu pourras lui faire la conversation, alors que ton collègue… » Répondit, également du couloir, la voix ouvertement moqueuse d'Ichimaru. « Bon ben, bon courage.. »

Cette voix, ainsi que le titre, disait quelque chose à Rukia, mais celle-ci ne se souvenait plus vraiment de qui il s'agissait. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître un arrancar à l'air plus que de mauvaise humeur, à la limite de déchiqueter avec les dents la première personne venue.

-« Toi ? » Crièrent-ils en même temps.

-« Mais, t'es la onna de Kurosaki … »

-« Et toi, l'espada contre qui il s'est battu et que Tôsen a rappelé à l'ordre… » Répondit Rukia, avant de continuer en rougissant légèrement. « Et puis, je ne suis pas la « onna » d'Ichigo ! »

-« Mouais, enfin bon, la p'tite peste qu'est toujours avec lui. D'ailleurs, chibi onna, Il va venir te chercher, non ? »

Grimmjow esquiva facilement le coup que voulut lui donner Rukia, piquée au vif par les termes « petite » et « chibi », avant de lui lancer un sourire moqueur.

-« Tu crois réellement ça, abruti d'arrancar ? » Répliqua Rukia, en faisant comme si ça lui importait peu.

-« Ouep que je l'crois. »Dit l'espada, déjà excité à la perspective d'un combat comme Ichigo. « - il viendra te chercher. »

« Non » répondit-elle machinalement bien qu'elle sache déjà la réponse.

Se tournant vers elle, Grimmjow eut un sourire

« N'essaie pas de te convaincre, il viendra. Et Là, je pourrais avoir enfin mon combat. Oh et, à la rigueur, j'préfèrerais être un abruti d'arrancar qu'une gamine qui s'fait attraper facilement par les dits-abrutis. »

Oui, elle le sentait, supporter la compagnie de cet espada allait être une sacrée épreuve pour ses nerfs…

* * *

La nuit tombait sur Karakura et sur une journée complètement éreintante d'entraînement. Ils le savaient tous trois, le jour de leur départ approchait à grand pas et il leur faudrait alors lutter. Leurs esprits se tournèrent vers leur objectif, celui qui les faisait avancer.

-« Kuchiki, j'espère vraiment que tu vas bien… t'inquiète, on arrive ! »

-« Rukia, je te promets que je te sauverai ! Quoi qu'il m'en coûte… »

-« Tiens, j'ai un petit creux… faudrait p't être que j'reprenne des forces… »

* * *

SCENES RATEES DUES A DES AUTRICES SURVOLTEES (vous etes pas obligés de lire, rassurez vous lol):

Rukia : Pourquoi une robe blanche ? ça se salit vachement vite. Pas tres futé le Aizen.

Aizen : De toutes façons, y a que du blanc à Las Noches !

Tôsen :…

Aizen : Mais , Kaname, tu vois bien que tu es un cas a part.

Ichimaru (mort de rire dans son coin) : Sôsuke, tu les cumules

Rukia arrive là où elle doit prendre le thé.

Aizen(chante) : Un joyeux non-anniversaire..

Ichimaru (chante également): A moi ?

Aizen : A vous !

Rukia : c'est quoi ces deux ahuris ?

Auteures (grosse goutte de sueur): Oups, on s'est trompé d'histoire…

Grimmjow : vous aussi vous les cumulez

Rukia (découvre sa chambre, ou il n'y a pas un seul Chappy)(air atterrée) : Oh mon dieu..

Aizen (arrive en shunpo): Oui ? Qui m'appelle ?

Gin (du fin fond de Las Noches) : Sôsuke, un peu d'humilité.

Auteures ( se tapent le front du plat de la main)

Aizen : Thé ? où ça du thé ?

Kage Ookami51 : myope, mais pas encore totalement sourd…

Amethsyte : disons que lui cumule presque

Grimmjow : Hey, y a pas marqué nounou ici ! Pourquoi c'est à moi de garder la onna ?

Auteures : Grimm, t'énerve pas et va jouer ailleurs avant qu'il arrive un truc déplaisant.

Ichimaru(voix chantante) : sexta espada saaaann (tend une souris en caoutchouc) Tiens, pour toi.

Grimmjow (air désespéré) : Mais pourquoi il est là celui-là ?

Kage Ookami51 : C'est peut être lui, le truc déplaisant, enfin, pour toi.

Amethyste : moi j'aime bien quand gin chante.

Grimmjow : comme quoi on peut etre sourd, aveugle ….et folle !

Auteures ( révérence) merci !

Ichigo : t'es prêt, hollow ? Urahara nous a dit que si on voulait refusionner, fallait faire comme ça .

Hichigo ( se met en place) : majesté, on a l'air ridicule.

Les deux font de drôles de pas, avant de se pencher l'un vers l'autre.

Ichigo et Hichigo : FUUU-SIIOONN

Urahara (mort de rire dans son coin) : ils l'ont fait ! Comme quoi, ça sert les mangas !

(explication des auteures : pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas, c'est un truc de dragon ball Z)

Hichigo (arrive en courant) : Mon roi, si j'ai un shinigami intérieur, alors j'suis comme un arrancar, non ? (réfléchit) Mais alors, t'es quoi, toi ?

Ichigo (air blasé) : sur le chemin de la dépression la plus profonde…

Hichigo (a pas écouté un traître mot de son roi) : Mais, mon shinigami intérieur, faudra qu'on partage Zangetsu avec lui ou pas ? parce que ça fait beaucoup trois personnes pour un sabre !

Ichigo : Kaien, s'il te plait…

Kaien (bouquine tranquillement dans un coin) : Occupé ! Et pis, c'est ton hollow, pas le mien .

Amethyste : moi aussi j'ai une question, comment Hichi fait pour se changer et se laver quand il est dans le monde intérieur de son Roi ?

Rukia (voit Grimmjow et Ichi/Hichi en mode refusionnés combattre pendant une pause sur le tournage) : oh ! C'est pas bientôt fini ? Vous êtes en train de démolir tous les décors et les figurants là !

Les combattants s'arrêtent et Hichigo sort du corps de son roi.

Ogihci : Onna, c'est pas d'ma faute ! J'suis blanc comme neige dans cette affaire !

Ichigo (soupir) : tu parles d'un jeu de mot…

Rukia : de la neige dis tu ? Ben moi je vais te donner de la glace !

Grimmjow ( évitant tant bien que mal les bloc de glace volant) c'est qu'elle a un tempérament de feu la onna !


	11. Chapter 11

pardon de l'immense retard ^^' mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^

* * *

La prochaine étape de l'entrainement était d'ouvrir un gargantua. Hichigo allait partir se reposer dans un coin, avec un « bah, bon courage majesté, j'vais pioncer pendant que tu bosses » quand son roi le retint par le col.

- «Tu te souviens de où on va? »

- «Bah... l'hueco mundo...t'as déjà des trous de mémoires à ton age? C'est grave, dis donc! »

Ichigo, qui tentait déjà de ne pas traiter son hollow d'abruti fini, prit à nouveau sur lui et continua d'une voix à peu près calme.

- «et c'est le monde de quoi? »

- «Bah, des hollows! Quand je dis qu't'es grave, majesté... si t'oublies même ça... et qu'est c'que j'ai à voir la d'dans? Baka!»

Cette fois-ci, Ichigo décida de régler ça à sa façon, c'est à dire avec impulsivité et zanpakutô, mais son double monochrome eut la même idée et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à brandir un bête sabre en bois l'un vers l'autre.

- «Hein?!! » S'exclamèrent, l'air hébété, les deux, en se tournant vers leur professeur -et accessoirement casse pieds professionnel- pour une explication.

Celui-ci étant parti se chercher un thé, histoire de pouvoir calmer son fou rire, ce fut Kaien qui dut leur fournir l'explication.

- «Étant donné que vous êtes physiquement dans deux corps différents, Zangetsu ne peut se matérialiser deux fois en même temps.... Alors il coupe au court et ne se matérialise cette fois pas du tout. En gros, il fait grève...»

Cette fois, c'en était trop pour Ichigo, qui commença à craquer légèrement

- «Super! Bon, la partie sauver mes amies, ok, mais si y a qu'un de nous deux qui peut utiliser Zangetsu, ça va être sympa tiens! Avec la chance que j'ai, ça va être l'autre tache qui va avoir le droit, sous prétexte que dès que je stresses, monsieur s'éclate à prendre le contrôle! »

À ces mots, Kaien poussa un soupir et décida d'utiliser la méthode Kuukaku pour remotiver les désespérés -explosion en moins bien sûr..- et sortit donc Nejibana pour « rafraichir les idées » d'Ichigo à grandes eaux, en se servant de Hichigo et du sabre de celui-ci comme intermédiaires. Avec accord de Zangetsu bien sûr mais vu que celui-ci faisait temporairement grève...

Ogihci,quant à lui, n'apprécia pas vraiment d'être traité de tache et, ne pouvant utiliser Zangetsu mais se souvenant d'être un hollow, il lança un cero vers son roi.

Néanmoins, les eaux de Nejibana et le cero de Hichigo se rencontrèrent avant d'avoir atteint le roux mais, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu attendre, les deux attaques se combinèrent et Ichigo ne dut son salut qu'à Urahara qui se protégera à l'aide du bouclier créé par son zanpakutô.

- «Allons, Shiba fukutaichô, Kurosaki san, hollow san, je n'avais pourtant pas demandé une piscine. » S'esclaffa le marchand comme si de rien n'était. « Mais comme on dit, c'est l'intention qui compte, non? »

* * *

Y a pas à dire, sa présence était vraiment un enfer!

-« p'tain, j'ai presque préféré qu'ça soit l'aut' fraise à ta place! Au moins, on aurait pu se latter! »

-« Vous êtes exactement les 2 mêmes crétins, ça c'est sûr! »

-« Hey, m'fous pas dans l'même panier qu'lui! »

-« Ouais, t'es juste un allumé alors que lui a pas la lumière à tous les étages... »

Grimmjow éclata de rire.

-« Chibi onna, tu traites ton chéri d'abruti? » S'écria il entre 2 éclats de rire. « M'enfin, j'te comprend. Chaque fois qu'on s'latte, y m'demande qu'est c'que j'fous là....comme si j'venais pour prendre le thé et les p'tits gâteaux avec lui! »

-« Ichigo prend le thé et les petits gâteaux? Je payerais cher pour voir ça! »Ria Rukia, imaginant Ichigo avec une robe en dentelle et une ombrelle.

-« Si y veux v'nir squatter ici, j'lui laisse ma place ici sans problème! Quoique j'resterais un poil pour m'foutre de sa gueule. On s'marrera ensemble, chibi morveuse? »

-« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la morveuse? » S'exclama Rukia, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire. « pour sûr qu'on se marrera. »

* * *

-« Allons, en gros....leurs attaques se sont combinées, c'est ça? »

Urahara s'éventa un coup avant de répondre.

- »En effet, Kurosaki san! On peut dire que, vu que Shiba san est dans votre monde intérieur à tous deux, il l'influence avec ses propres pouvoirs...ce qui peut donner un certain avantage non négligeable, non? »

-« Ouais, et pas qu'un peu... ça fait même une personne de plus à considérer! Et puis, vu ce que donne sa flotte mêlée au cero, si on ajoute ça avec Zangetsu.. »

-«On va tout déchirer, mon roi! » L'interrompit un Shirosaki survolté.

Ichigo commençait réellement à reprendre espoir quand Urahara intervient, avec son sourire et son éventail légendaires

-« Euh... non! »

-«HEIN?! Comment ça? » S'écrièrent en même temps les 3 quasi clones.

-«Tout d'abord, on ne peut pas utiliser 2 zanpakutô à la fois via un seul corps... c'est un peu comme si on voulait...courir en regardant derrière soi. Ça peut marcher mais les trois quarts du temps... »

En ayant une nouvelle fois ras le bol qu'Urahara se paie sa tête, Ichigo décida, à la place d'écouter le marchand, de tester à son tour une attaque combinée, mais au moment où le getsuga tenshô aquatique commençait à apparaître, une violente explosion se fit entendre, et Ichigo se retrouva projeter à plusieurs mètres

-« ...ça cause une catastrophe. » Acheva le marchand en pouffant de rire, de même qu'Ogihci, ravi que son roi s'en prenne plein la tête à sa place pour une fois.

Ichigo se releva tant bien que mal, grognant contre l' « espèce d'ahuri de marchand à la noix », son « crétin de hollow » et « l'autre andouille qui s'est carapaté d'esprit dès qu'il a senti venir l'explosion ».

-« Bref, comme je disais pendant que personne ne m'écoutait, c'est pour ainsi dire impossible d'utiliser 2 zanpakutô différents, à plus forte raison en même temps. Donc Kurosaki san, à moins qu'une auto explosion soit la clé, pas de getsuga aquatique. « Dit l'ex taichô avant de se tourner vers Hichigo, en pleine conversation avec Kaien sur le sujet "la fraise avait elle fait un bon vol plané ou non". « Néanmoins, maitre hollow a découvert une attaque plutôt sympathique à mon humble avis. Il existe toutes sortes de cero, alors pourquoi pas un cero aquatica? Mais revenons en à mon entrainement initial, l'ouverture de Gargantua.»

À ces mots, le hollow, se rendant compte qu'on parlait de lui et peut être même à lui, releva la tête.

-« Quoi? Moi? » S'écria il. « J'dois sauver la peau d'mon roi quand il fait des bêtises, héberger un shinigami mort – itee, tu fais mal, baka clone!- et ouvre vot' porte là.. vraiment moi qui m'tape tout l'boulot! »

Une fois le hollow décidé, à l'aide d'arguments plus que satisfaisants pour lui, sans doute un peu moins pour les créatures sur lesquelles il allait se faire les dents au Hueco Mundo, Urahara commença à lui expliquer, en théorie, comment réussir à ouvrir un gargantua. Néanmoins, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il se montre ni très attentif, ni très coopératif à faire les exercices dictés par le shinigami au bob.

-« Oh! Tu vas écouter un peu, ahuri de hollow? » Grogna Ichigo, en frappant pour la énième fois sur le crâne de son double.

-« P'tain, mais j'en ai ma claque d'votre histoire d'passage! »Hurla Monochrome, en se frottant la tête. « Débrouillez vous sans moi! »

Ichigo se moqua alors de son hollow en lui rappelant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas refusionner si un d'eux n'était pas d'accord, et qu'ils étaient coincés sous terre, Urahara ayant demandé que l'échelle soit enlevée pour parer à toute évasion. En réponse, Hichigo haussa seulement les épaules avant d'ajouter:

-« Et alors? Pas b'soin! »

Il étendit la main devant lui, faisant s'ouvrir une sorte de trou noirâtre, et commença à y entrer quand il vit les regards étonnés des deux shinigami et qu'il sentit le même étonnement en son esprit, de la part de Kaien.

-«Ben quoi? »

-«Dites moi que c'est pas vrai... »

* * *

Les vannes battaient leur plein entre la prisonnière et son geôlier plus ou moins pas consentant. Tout ou presque y était passé, de sa lenteur d'esprit à son manque de savoir vivre (ce que à quoi Grimmjow avait répondu que « pour une fois, il le comprenait l'poil de carotte. » et qu' « on est pas chez les coincés d'l'arrière train, ici », ce qui lui avait valu un coup derrière le crâne et une engueulade par Rukia) en passant par son hollow plus timbré qu'utile de l'avis de Rukia et plus chiant que sympa d'après Grimmjow. Maintenant, ils en étaient arrivés à vanner l'esthétisme du rouquin.

-«Non, mais c'est vrai, quoi! Monsieur n'a aucun goût! Dès que je dessine, il prétend ne rien comprendre, alors que tout est bien plus simple avec Chappy! »

L'espada, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de découvrir ce que c'était que ce Cha-truc, et s'en foutant d'ailleurs royalement, choisit d'oublier cette partie de la phrase.

-« C'est clair! T'as vu son look? Et sa tête? Quand on a une couleur de ch'veux aussi stranges, on reste chez soi ou on s'teint! Quoiqu'ça s'rait encore pire avec des tifs noires! Il r'ssembl'rait à Aaro..oh! Du calme, morveuse! » Gueula Grimm, après s'être pris une torgnole bien dosée.

-« Et toi alors, baka espada? » Gronda Rukia, un peu vexée qu'il sous entende qu'elle avait de mauvais goûts et en colère qu'il insulte en plus Kaien dono. « Tu crois que c'est beau les cheveux bleus? »

Le dit-bleuté allait répliquer quand une voix sarcastique se fit entendre.

-« Tiens, tiens, on dirait qu'y en a qui s'amusent bien, n'est ce pas, sexta espada san, Rukia chan? »

Les deux se retournèrent d'un coup pour voir Ichimaru Gin, son éternel sourire malveillant aux lèvres, entrer dans la pièce et s'approcher d'eux.

-« Sexta espada san, Sôsuke veut t'voir..une mission, j'crois....Rukia chan,on m'a dit que j'devais t'faire voir l'paysage, histoire qu'tu déprimes pas trop... »

Quelque chose dans son ton faisait que la shinigami ne le croyait pas et, qu'à ses oreilles, cela sonnait plus comme un « il me faut quelqu'un à qui pourrir la vie ». Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir, sachant pertinemment que désarmée et au milieu du camp ennemi, ses tentatives seraient tout simplement vouées à l'échec.

Alors qu'il commençait à ressortir, Rukia marmonna une réflexion qu'il lui brulait de faire à plus haute voix.

-« Je doute que même en 1000 ans enfermée, je puisse déprimer autant que Matsumoto san... au moins, je n'ai nul traitre à maudire. »

Il n'aurait sans doute jamais du entendre, surtout avec Grimmjow qui râlait qu'on lui confiait toujours des « missions à la con », mais Ichimaru marqua un court temps d'arrêt au moment où elle eut fini sa phrase et, quand elle arriva suffisamment à sa hauteur, il sembla aussi à Rukia que son sourire n'était plus aussi grand que d'ordinaire.

Être capable de froisser le renard en plus d'être une vraie vanneuse? Oui, vraiment, cette « p'tite chibi » commençait à plaire pas mal à Grimmjow.

Ichigo enrageait. Tant de temps à lui expliquer un truc que monsieur savait déjà sur le bout des doigts mais dont il avait zappé de parler. Il allait faire un hollowcide quand Urahara l'interrompit.

-« Ma foi, messieurs, n'ayant plus rien à vous enseigner et la porte étant ouverte, je vous souhaite un bon voyage. Amusez vous bien. » S'exclama il en souriant et en faisant de grands signes d'au revoir avec son éventail, comme s'ils partaient simplement en vacances.

Ichigo soupira face à tant de détachement et allait en faire la remarque au marchand quand son hollow, s'étant glissé juste derrière lui, le poussa un grand coup dans le dos.

-« Allez! Hue majesté! » Cria joyeusement le hollow, avant de sauter à son tour dans le passage.

D'après monsieur geta et bob, les gargantua étaient des espèces de couloirs...

-« Tiens, Ichigo » Dit joyeusement Kaien, depuis le monde intérieur de son hôte. « Depuis quand c'est droit par chez toi? »

.._.alors comment ça se faisait que celui-là était un trou sans fond? _Fut la dernière pensée un tant soit peu cohérente du shinigami (ex) remplaçant avant de s'écraser sur un truc mi doux comme du sable mi remuant et dur comme....

-« P'tain, mon roi! T'es lourd comme type!!! »Hurla Hichi en se massant comme il pouvait le dos écrasé par la chute de son roi.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rire en l'entendant.

-« Et bien tu fais peut être pas un bon matelas, mais c'est mieux que rien...Merci de m'avoir épargné une chute trop rude, hollow » Commença-il avant de voir que son double allait répliquer. « Allez! Hue cocotte! Après tout, c'est toi la monture, non? » Ajouta-il en lui donnant des petits coups de talon dans les côtes.

-« On n'est vraiment pas arrivés... » Songea Kaien, tranquillement installé dans l'esprit des "jumeaux".

* * *

Hichigo: y en a que pour mon roi!

auteures:....une review pour consoler le truc blanc? (ou pour dire aux auteures ce que vous en pensez ^^)


	12. Chapter 12

et ben non, on était pas mortes ^^

bon, on vous laisse profiter

* * *

-« Alors c'est ça l'monde des hollow? Ben c'est moche... j'préfère encore ton esprit, majesté... »

-« Je te rappelle que tu ES un hollow, crétin... tu veux pas emménager, tiens? » Répliqua Ichigo, qui marchait un peu devant son double, espérant peut être ainsi de plus l'entendre.

« Non mais regarde ça! Y a des p'tits grains partout! »

-« … On appelle ça du sable.. » Dit d'un air plus que blasé le rouquin. « Normal, on est dans un désert... »

Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, Kaien l'ouvrit.

-« Moi, le sable ça me fait plutôt penser à la plage... le sable chaud, le soleil, les palmiers et surtout...l'océan et la flotte qui va avec! » Lança il en noyant légèrement l'esprit des ''jumeaux''.

Après une longue séance de menaces diverses et variées, le calme revint, au grand soulagement et d'Ichigo, qui commençait à avoir des envies de hollowcide et de Kaien qui pouvait, tant qu'on n'avait pas besoin de ses conseils ou autres, se réfléchir un peu à une sorte de plan-après tout, il fallait bien qu'il la mérite sa réputation de génie-.

-« Ouais, ben là, triplé, le sable il est froid, y a pas d'soleil, ni d'palmiers même si j'sais pas c'est quoi, et la flotte, à part la tienne... »

Et voilà, c'était reparti pour un tour...

* * *

Grimmjow subissait la colère de son chef depuis bientôt une demi heure... Mais qu'est ce qu'il fichait, ce kitsune? Il aurait été là, Aizen se serait intéressé à la gamine et non plus à son subordonné...

* * *

Pendant que son hollow se plaignait encore et toujours, Ichigo était perdu dans ses pensées. Comment avait il pu laisser Rukia se faire enlever? Bon, ok, ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute car elle avait échapper à la surveillance de son garde mais quand même! Elle avait tant fait pour lui, elle avait changé sa vie et lui, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, ça avait été de la laisser être enlevée... mais quel c..

Un mur interrompit brutalement les réflexions d'Ichigo, qui se retrouve les fesses dans le sable, sous le regard hilare de son hollow.

-« Tu vois qu'finalement tu sers, majesté! T'as trouvé une entrée possible»

Le rouquin lui aurait bien fait remarquer que c'était un mur, non une porte, mais une petite voix dans son crâne lui disait de laisser courir... après tout, si Hichi pouvait servir à quelque chose...

-« Tadaaa! » S'exclama 2 secondes plus tard le hollow, au beau milieu d'un nuage de poussière. « J'aurais bien fait ça avec ta tête mais la mienne est pleine d'eau d'puis que j'y ai pensé... alors bon, un cero aussi, ça sert. »

* * *

Ichimaru se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs, suivi de près par Rukia. Celle-ci , même si elle savait qu'Aizen avait besoin d'elle vivant, demeurait sur ses gardes, consciente que c'était rarement une très bonne idée de vexer un (ex) taichô, surtout aussi étrange qu'Ichimaru, et que celui-ci préparait sans doute un coup tordu.

-« Final'ment, Rukia chan, j'vais plutôt t'emm'ner voir quelqu'un... Qui sait, ça t'fera p't être plaisir. » Lui dit celui-ci, un sourire prétendument avenant aux lèvres, en se dirigeant vers un autre bâtiment de Las Noches.

Quand ils furent entrés, Rukia aperçut une forme en l'obscurité et crut entendre des bruits étranges. Elle tenta par réflexe de se reculer mais son accompagnateur la retint par le col.

-« Allons, Rukia chan, il est pas méchant tu sais... Dit celui-ci, avant de se tourner vers la personne arrivant vers eux et qui commença à enlever le masque qui lui couvrait le visage. « Oh oui, je suis sûr de sûr que tu l'sais. »

La petite shinigami resta quelques instants bouche bée, regardant un visage bien connu.

-« K-Ka..Kaien dono? »

Gin tapota l'épaule de Rukia avec un grand sourire et lui dit:

-« J'vous laisse, discutez bien surtout. J'reviens dans pas longtemps.»

Il sortit du palais du neuvième espada, et s'appuya contre le mur, près de la porte, afin d'écouter ce qui allait suivre. Mais les paroles de la shinigami avaient atteint leur but, et même rire au dépend de quelqu'un allait être moins drôle.

* * *

Les deux "jumeaux" entrèrent par le trou dans le mur, relativement prudemment pour l'un et carrément bruyamment pour l'autre.

-« P'tain mon roi! Mais c'est vide ce coin paumé! Avec qui j'vais m'latter, moi, hein? On m'avait fait des promesses! »

-« T'en fais pas...les ennuis vont pas tarder à rappliquer comme un certain hollow quand on dit "à table" ou autre.. »

-« Ben, l'a bien raison c'lui là! On s'cherche les cuisines? »

Ichigo suivit son hollow à travers le couloir, en soupirant. Alors que celui-ci traversait une pièce à la recherche d'une réserve de nourriture, l'ex shinigami remplaçant se sentit observer et se retourna, faisant face à un important groupe d'arrancars.

-« Hmm, euh.. hollow, tu veux bien revenir par là? Shiro, tu m'entends? IDIOTE DE MONTURE, RAMENE TES FESSES!» Hurla Ichi avant de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, juste à temps pour voir son double foncer, Zangetsu à la main, sourire aux lèvres.

-« Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-ah! »

* * *

-« Alors, quoi d'neuf, Kuchiki? La forme? » Demanda "Kaien", avec un grand sourire.

-« Mais.. que faites vous ici? »

-« Bah! C'est une longue histoire..j'suis revenu en même temps que le hollow qui m'a tué...Ah, non, j'oubliais, c'est toi qui m'as tué après tout. » Continua il d'un ton léger.

Rukia baissa la tête, honteuse. C'est vrai, elle l'avait tué..son mentor et le premier à l'avoir traitée normalement... comment pouvait elle être devant lui?

- »Kaien dono, je... »

-« T'excuses?...hummm.. certainement pas assez! Feras tout ce que je te demanderai? »Demanda-il, en souriant étrangement. « Vraiment tout, aveuglément?»

La jeune femme frissonna, jamais son fukutaichô n'aurait parlé ainsi, jamais il n'aurait demandé à ce qu'elle obéisse aveuglément, du moins sans lui avoir expliqué les enjeux avant. Et puis, Ichimaru était au courant qu'il était là.. alors pourquoi pas Aizen, ce qui voudrait dire...Non! Elle ne pouvait penser que Kaien trahirait, et cet homme était bien son fukutaichô, le même visage, la même intonation, même si ses paroles ne concordaient pas avec ce dont elle se souvenait. Ou peut être qu'il était simplement en colère...Après tout, cela pouvait se comprendre...même si elle était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir, elle se doutait bien que mourir ne devait pas être agréable.

« Hai.. tout, Kaien dono..Je veux me racheter..à n'importe quel prix.. »

-« Fort bien... »

Une sorte de bruit gluant se fit entendre, et Rukia releva la tête, faisant alors face au visage légèrement éclairé de son fukutaichô, coulant comme la cire d'une bougie. Elle se redressa précipitamment et courut vers la sortie, en hurlant. Quand elle fut enfin dehors, elle s'arrêta, essoufflée.

-« Ben, vous avez pas discuté longtemps, dis donc, Rukia chan. Ça fait si bizarre de r'voir un visage connu? » Interrogea Ichimaru, semblant bien s'amuser. « Enfin, visage connu tant qu'il n'y a pas de soleil... » Ajouta il en montrant un miroir envoyant les rayons solaires dans le palais.

-« Vous êtes vraiment un monstre! Je ne comprend même pas comment Matsumoto fukutaichô fait pour vous aider encore et se pourrir la vie ainsi dans son état! »

Toujours son sourire menaçant au visage, Gin attrapa Rukia par le col.

-« Je crois qu'on a à parler, Rukia chan... »

* * *

-« Mon roi... j'me fais chier...m'ennuie... »

Ichigo soupira en continuant de monter les marches.

-« Ils étaient au moins 12... t'aurais pu en garder quelques-uns, histoire que le combat dure plus que 10 secondes et 2 centièmes... »

-« Y étaient pas forts, comment tu voulais que j'fasse? J'vais pas jouer à la dinette avec eux! »

L'évocation du mot dinette rappela à Ichigo un truc qu'il ne voulait surtout pas se souvenir, à savoir ce que tenait son hollow.

-« Au fait, t'en veux un bout, mon roi? »

S'en suivirent quelques instant de pause, le temps qu'Ichigo retrouve une couleur à peu près normale, et pendant lesquels Hichi interpella Kaien, qui était repassé dans son crâne, préférant éviter d'être dans celui d'un nauséeux pour le moment.

-« C'est vraiment un chochotte, hein triplé? En puis, c'est normal d'avoir la dalle... pas toi? »

Kaien ouvrit un œil dans l'esprit de Monochrome, et choisit d'esquiver la première partie de la phrase de son hôte.

-« Pas vraiment le plus apte à te répondre...outre que je suis spirituel, je suis surtout très mort... »

-« La vache! Dure comme vie! » S'exclama Hichi, songeant un instant à l'hypothèse de ne jamais plus rien pouvoir faire de se qu'il aimait. « Hey, triplé! »

-« Et non, pour la 18è fois depuis mon arrivée, je n'ai toujours pas d'idées sur comment me débarrasser de ton roi... » Répondit l'ex shinigami en refermant les yeux et en s'installant, le temps qu'ils repartent enfin, avant de les rouvrir précipitamment « Mais c'est... »

Hichi observa l'espèce de faux qui filait vers son roi, lancée par la silhouette qu'il voulait faire remarquer à ses deux doubles.

-« Un moyen d'plus avoir mon roi et un nouveau lattage qui commence! » S'écria le hollow, ravi, avant de se joindre à la partie.

* * *

Après une discussion plus mouvementée avec son guide, Rukia arriva enfin à la salle où l'attendait Aizen.

-« Rukia, je t'attendais... Veux tu quelque chose?» Lui demanda le maitre de Las Noches en souriant et en tendant la main vers une théière et 2 tasses.

La jeune shinigami, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que son attitude lui serait plus néfaste qu'autre chose, ne se laissa pas berner par le comportement de son vis à vis, et choisit de répliquer.

-« Sortir d'ici...et que vous disparaissiez de nos vies, vous et vos subordonnés.» Dit elle, en jetant un regard noir à Aizen et à Ichimaru qui attendait, appuyé contre un mur un peu plus loin.

Cette répartie ne sembla nullement troublé Aizen, qui continua d'agir ainsi qu'il l'avait fait pendant toutes les années où il était le "gentil Aizen taichô que tout le monde apprécie".

-« Je veux simplement discuter avec toi, rien d'autre. Juste une ou deux petites questions, et je te laisse en paix.»

-« Et bien, je préfèrerais justement reposer en paix que vous répondre! »

Cette fois-ci, le sourire d'Aizen tressaillit un très court instant.

-« C'est un conseil d'ami, Rukia... répond à mes questions, et je te jure qu'il ne t'arrivera rien de plus fâcheux que de rester vivre ici, sous ma protection. Un palais, avec des serviteurs, n'est ce pas une vie agréable? »

Le silence et le regard de Rukia firent poursuivre l'ex gobantai taichô sans attendre davantage la réponse à sa proposition.

-« Le Hôgyoku fonctionne selon le souhait profond de celui qui le porte ou l'active. Néanmoins, une part de son pouvoir réside encore en toi... »

-« Monsieur le maitre du monde me fait des confidence? J'en suis honorée, mais j'avais déjà cette information depuis quelques temps. Quel dommage, n'est ce pas?»

Cette fois, le sourire devint beaucoup moins agréable, et Rukia eut du mal à réprimer un frisson.

-« Tu dois bien te douter que je ne m'arrêterai pas à un mot, surtout venant d'une faible shinigami comme toi...Avoir besoin du Hôgyoku ne signifie pas avoir besoin de toi très longtemps...Je suis bon prince et te laisse un peu de temps pour ta réponse définitive. Grimmjow, ramène la à sa cellule! »

L'espada accepta bon gré mal gré et attrapa le bras de la shinigami, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient éloignés d'Aizen. Non par qu'il voulait qu'elle s'échappe -il se doutait bien du style de punition, et perdre un bras, ça lui avait suffit, merci...- mais, même s'il aurait préféré boire le thé en tutu rose que l'avouer à sa prisonnière, son cran et son sens de la répartie lui valait la sympathie du sexta espada. De toutes façons, même si elle avait voulu s'enfuir, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait du mal à la rattraper en deux temps, un sonido.

-« Pas sûr qu'ça t'réussisse de jouer à la plus maline...Bon, on retourne se foutre de ton pote et des autres clampins, chibi? »

Le coup qu'il se prit sur le bras lui fit bien comprendre que c'était un oui.

* * *

Le combat battait son plein et de nombreux murs en avaient pâti. Ichigo avait déjà eu du mal contre Grimmjow, mais celui-là était plus fort...et aussi taré que Kenpachi, ce qui n'aidait pas... mais heureusement, Shirosaki était là..et encore plus cinglé que la 11è et les espada réunis.

Son double hollow lança une attaque qui fut rapidement parée et la riposte l'envoya au loin.

Ichigo raffermit sa poigne sur son sabre et consulta par pensées Kaien, mais avant même que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de répondre, un cri perça le simili silence.

-« Mon roi! J'ai trouvé les cuisines! Ramène ta fraise! »

la pensée de Kaien et du nouveau fukutaichô de la 13e fut la même. « Désespérant... »

* * *

une tite review quand même?

Ichigo: ne serait ce que pour me souhaiter bon courage -_-


	13. Chapter 13

**Comme promis dans notre réponse à la dernière review, la suite de notre fic.**

* * *

La salle de surveillance vidéo était généralement le siège de Gin ou de Tôsen, mais à l'heure actuelle, l'un était trop préoccupé pour venir jouer avec les couloirs et espionner et l'autre était chargé d'une mission. Cela donnait donc le champ libre à Grimmjow et Rukia de s'amuser un peu sur le dos d'un certain roux.

-« Allez, allez, tu vas l'avoir, vas y! P'tain, mais de quoi il se mêle l'autre... une fraise, ça va déjà pas mais deux fraises dont une pas mure, bonjour les dégâts... » Bougonnait Grimmjow en voyant que l'arrancar qui allait frapper Ichigo venait de se prendre un cero de la part du hollow de celui-ci.

Non pas qu'il tenait spécialement à voir l'ex shinigami remplaçant se faire démolir -ça, c'était son privilège à lui-, ni même qu'il pensait qu'un arrancar aussi doué pour le combat que Yammy pour repriser des chaussettes puisse le démolir d'un seul coup, mais bon, il s'était dit que regarder le rouquin se battre ajouterait un peu d'action à sa mission de babysitting, alors si on lui enlevait une partie du plaisir...

-« Hey, la chibi onna, depuis quand il a un jumeau, l'autre fraise du dimanche? » Demanda Grimm en se tournant pour choper le saladier de pop-corn. Saladier qu'il atteignit sans un coup ou un cri pour cause de « chibi onna ».

-« Tu réponds plus quand on t'... » Commença à dire le sexta espada avant de se rendre compte que la shinigami semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux. « Et merde... »

* * *

-« Oy, Shiro, au cas tu te rendrais pas compte, outre le grand type borgne là bas, j'ai aussi une bonne... vingtaine, je dirais, d'arrancars qui me tombent sur le râble, alors lâche ce... cette... le truc que tu tiens et que je ne préfère pas savoir ce que c'est... et ramène ton arrière train décoloré! » Gueulait Ichigo, qui courait, parait, esquivait -notamment une espèce de faux géante dont le propriétaire ne se souciait pas des victimes de son propre camp-, etc pendant que son hollow se gavait tranquillement.

-« À gauche! Pare, ... non pare autrement, là t'es bloqué... getsuga à droite... zangetsu fait plus la tête et ton hollow bouffe, alors profite... non j'avais dit à... et voilà, quand on m'écoute pas... »

-« Et toi, là dedans, la ferme! J'ai déjà assez de mal comme ça, sans qu'un squatteur d'esprit s'en mêle. » Beugla le rouquin.

-« Ça, on avait remarqué... » Dirent à l'unisson les 2 autres.

Hichigo daigna enfin envoyer un cero qui grilla quelques arrancars, mais un résista plutôt bien et lança une remarque moqueuse au hollow intérieur le plus cinglé du secteur.

-« Comment ça, mon cero donnerait pas un coup de soleil à un albinos? Viens là que je te latte! » S'écria Shirosaki, en se lançant à la poursuite de l'arrancar, bien déterminé à 1) venger son honneur et celui de son cero, 2) grignoter encore un peu.

Grâce à l'aide de son hollow, Ichigo réussissait de mieux en mieux à survivre à ses adversaires, malgré encore quelques petites difficultés.

-« Merci hollow, je.. » commença le shinigami avant de se rendre compte de l'absence de son double décoloré. « P'tain, Shiro, reviens là! Euh... au pied! »

Son instant d'inattention faillit lui coûter cher, car Noitora venait de lancer une attaque qui aurait coupé Ichigo en deux si un mur n'avait pas soudain décidé de bouger juste devant l'ex shinigami remplaçant. Après un instant de surprise, et la confirmation par un cri de rage que son plus dangereux adversaire était bien coincé de l'autre côté, Il décida d'ignorer le reste de hollow et d'arrancars pour se lancer à la poursuite de son double. Non pas qu'il y tienne énormément mais bon... dans un coin comme ça, il fallait toujours mieux avoir un kamikaze increvable sous la main, qu'un simple esprit soit beaucoup réfléchi et expérimenté mais surtout beaucoup plus mort et immatériel.

Au bout de quelques instants, il sentit un reiatsu important venant d'un des passages devant lui. Connaissant son hollow, il ne raterait sans doute pas l'occasion de se payer un adversaire pareil. Ichigo décida donc de suivre ce reiatsu, persuadé d'y trouver son double.

* * *

-«Enfin, voilà, j'ai tué mon ancien fukutaichô et il ressemblait à Ichigo... » Finit d'expliquer Rukia, face à un Grimmjow qui avait l'air de s'en soucier autant que de son premier cero et qui continuait plus ou moins à regarder les combats.

Malgré son coup de blues, l'attitude de l'espada finit par ne pas passer inaperçue.

-« Tu pourrais écouter quand on te cause! Je me confie et monsieur l'espada fait autre ch... Hey, mais non! Il peut pas faire ça celui-là! » S'écria Rukia en voyant Ichigo regarder ailleurs pendant que la faux de Noitora fonçait vers lui.

Heureux hasard ou compréhension accélérée du fonctionnement de la salle de surveillance, Rukia appuya d'un coup sur plusieurs boutons, provoquant un déplacement du mur qui sépara Ichigo de son adversaire le plus dangereux.

-« Non mais oh! C'est peut être un baka mais c'est comme pour Chappy, pas touche, sale truc moche! »

-« … mais outre ton cha-truc, si cet idiot de Kurosaki se faisait démolir par un abruti comme Noitora, il baiss'rait dans mon estime... »

-« Dis donc, matou bleuté, t'es pas d'un rang inférieur à l'espada à la faux? Il est quinto, non? Tu baisses dans mon estime, tu sais.» Se moqua obligeamment Rukia.

-« Ben au moins, je suis pas une fraise en train de se faire mixer, pas comme l'autre tronche de cake! » Râla Grimmjow. « Et donc ton chef ressemblait à la fraise... Au moins t'es constante dans tes gouts...même tronche, même grade... »

Et ce fut parti pour une série de coups de poing qui fit à peiner lever un sourcil au sexta espada.

-«Non mais ça va pas? Kaien dono ressemblait pas du tout à Ichigo, niveau mental! Il était si...courageux, fort, toujours prêt à élever la voix pour défendre les autres, même s'il grondait souvent...Ichigo est juste imprudent, avec un bon reiatsu mais toujours à gueuler et avec un sale caractère... Je sais bien que c'est pas la même personne, baka maton! C'est pour lui que je l'ai.. enfin, que je l'aime bien» Acheva Rukia en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son rosissement, même si l'espada ne l'écoutait déjà plus, trop occupé à chercher Ichigo ou son hollow, histoire de profiter d'un bon combat télévisé, à défaut d'un bon combat tout court.

* * *

Ichigo avait beau cherché dans tous les coins, pas de trace de son cinglé de hollow... Pourtant, il en avait croisé des types forts, et même un qui, aux ¾ endormi, lui avait indiqué la direction à prendre pour éviter de toujours retomber dans son palais, et qui dégageait aisément en dormant le reiatsu d'un taichô. Mais pas la moindre trace de combat récent, pas de cri de bataille ou autres, rien qui aurait pu lui faire retrouver son double.

Le fukutaichô regarda tout autour de lui, au cas où il y aurait un chemin qui pourrait le rapprocher ou de son hollow ou de ses amies enlevées.

-« Euh... Kaien? Si t'es dans le coin, tu saurais pas paaaaa... » Commença il, avant de chuter misérablement. « Un trou? Mais il faut vraiment être abruti pour mettre un trou ici! »

Le shinigami ex remplaçant décida de se sortir de ce mauvais pas, mais à peine concentra il son énergie, qu'il sentit celle-ci s'évapore aussi sec dans sa totalité. La dernière chose qu'il crut voir avant de sombrer totalement fut des cheveux roses.

Pendant ce temps, Hichigo s'amusait comme un gamin le jour de Noël. En même temps, imaginez un peu... un hollow dingue de combat, à plus forte raison s'il peut se vanter auprès de « cet idiot roux qui lui sert de roi », au milieu d'une bande de hollow, menos, arrancars et autres, et pour une fois sans personne pour le retenir ou le gêner.

Il allait s'attaquer à son 72e adversaire du couloir, et donc à son 72e repas des 3 dernières minutes, quand il se sentit un peu bizarre. Du style « j'ai 20 litres d'eau à la place du cerveau ».

-« Dis donc, t'as pas l'impression d'avoir paumé un truc? » Gronda une voix dans sa tête.

Shirosaki démolit d'un geste l'adjuchas qui s'approchait, puis se secoua la tête pour tenter de faire partir l'eau.

-« Tu saoules, triplé! J'ai même pas pu en profiter de celui-là... et non, j'ai rien paumé.. pourquoi? T'étais pas avec mon roi? Il est où, cet ahuri?»

Un profond soupir lui répondit.

-« Tu n'es pas loin du problème.. »

Hichigo réfléchit:

-« Pas loin du problème? J'ai pas perdu un combat, ni un adversaire -je les ai tous massacrés ceux-là!-...Non, j'vois pas... »

-« Ton roi, abruti fini! Il te suivait, et pouf! Disparu! J'arrive plus à le joindre ni même à entrer dans son esprit perso. Même Zangetsu semble contrarié...» Dit l'ex fukutaichô, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'esprit du sabre de son remplaçant.

* * *

Grimmjow venait de reconduire Rukia à sa cellule -plus d'Ichigo à l'horizon donc pas la peine de continuer à regarder- quand il entendit des voix venant de la salle du trône. Ayant reconnu les voix des autres espada, et n'ayant pas le droit de leur refaire le portrait sauf accord aizenesque, il alla tranquillement par là, au cas où il aurait quand même l'occasion de se battre un peu.

-« Oh, Grimmjow, tu daignes enfin te joindre à nous... Notre prisonnière est donc si dure à s'occuper que ça? » Lui dit Aizen, dos tourné, en augmentant d'un poil son reiatsu au dessus de la tête du sexta. « Mais qu'importe, un élément important vient de tomber à pic. »

Grimmjow s'avança vers l'espèce d'écran qui trônait au milieu de la salle, lequel montrait de loin une image un peu sombre d'une personne, mais une fois devant la vidéo, Grimmjow n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le concerné.

-« Mais dans quoi il s'est encore foutu, ce con de fraise? Ça va pas plaire à la onna... « Pensa il, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au reste de l'assemblée « et j'avoue que ça me plait qu'à moitié vu le sourire de l'autre octavo... Comment je vais faire pour le buter ce rouquin s'il le change en monstre?»

* * *

Après quelques tentatives kaienniennes plus ou moins réussies de noyade de cerveau, Hichigo arriva enfin dans les bas fond des sous sols de Las Noches. Ben oui, le garde manger, c'est au sous sol, au frais, et son roi ferait un bon encas, il en était sûr. Heureusement pour lui, cette zone était aussi les réserves du labo de Szayel et donc là où l'octavo avait stocké l'ex shinigami remplaçant.

-« Mon rrroooooiiii? T'es oùùù? » Beugla joyeusement Shirosaki, bien conscient qu'il allait ameuter tous les trucs tuables du coin, et éventuellement que son double coloré l'entendrait.

Ichigo, venant de se réveiller avec le mal de crâne et de corps du siècle, sentit que la voix criarde de son jumeau involontaire avait considérablement amplifié celui-ci.

-« Baka monture, au cas où t'aurais pas compris, on est en territoire ennemi, y a l'air d'avoir des caméras partout, etc... donc arrête de gueuler! » Commença à expliquer d'un air blasé Ichigo, avant d'élever la voix encore plus que son hollow.

-«Ah là là, mon roi, t'es vraiment pas doué... Moi, je t'aurais jamais paumé! »

-« En même temps, je dois être le seul type en noir de tout le Hueco Mundo... Tu sais crocheter une serrure?»

Hichigo marqua un temps d'arrêt puis dit avec un grand sourire pas net:

-« J'ai toujours entendu dire que quand on a un problème, il faut se servir de sa tête...elle est résistante la tienne? »

* * *

Un senkaimon s'ouvrit devant l'assemblée.

-« Vous avez tous pris connaissance de votre mission? Bien! » Tonna Yamamoto, ponctuant sa phrase d'un coup de canne contre le sol.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux shinigami rassemblés devant lui.

-« La Soul Society et le monde humain compte sur vous! »

* * *

**Des préférences sur les shinigami à envoyer? (font déjà chanter quelques persos dont un certain traitre à cheveux argentés sur ce point) **


	14. Chapter 14

Avec beaucoup de retard, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre de notre fic à Amethyste et moi... j'assume toute la faute du retard, je suis la plus tête en l'air des autrices (inclinée front contre le sol, serait même sous le sol si elle pouvait)

* * *

Le senkaimon s'ouvrit au pied de la muraille de Las Noches, et la première chose visible par le groupe de shinigami fut un trou béant, qui arracha un soupir à Byakuya, un sourire gêné à Ukitake, ainsi qu'une remarque à Renji.

-« Bon, on a la confirmation qu'il est venu ici, ce zouave, mais y a pas à dire, dans le genre discret, on fait mi... P'tain d'bordel de mur de mes deux! » Râla celui-ci quand son crâne servit de piste d'atterrissage pour un morceau de mur qui avait décidé, pile au moment où l'ananas rouge passait, d'aller rejoindre ses frères dans la soul society des murs, qui connaissait une mystérieuse affluence ces temps-ci.

Byakuya ferma les yeux, soupira dans un équivalent Kuchiki de « Je ne connaitrais pas aussi bien Renji, je penserais que les bêtise et maladresse de Kurosaki sont contagieuses.. » et passa par le trou béant du mur.

-« Renji, je suis sûr que toutefois, tu accompliras de grandes choses durant cette mission.. je l'espère sincèrement.. » Dit le noble à son fukutaichô, qui eut soudain un important sentiment de fierté.

Il allait en faire part à Kira et Matsumoto, eux aussi envoyés pour cette mission, quand la dite jeune femme lui tapota l'épaule.

-« Mon taichô aussi me dit ça parfois... quand il ne voit plus qu'une nomination en tant que taichô pour se débarrasser de moi.. » Ajouta elle avec un grand sourire. « Sôtaichô ne lui aurait pas ordonné de rester pour gérer 5e et 10e, je suis sûre qu'il te confirmerait son impatience. »

Kira, quant à lui, lui adressa un regard de soutien, mais la situation le mettait trop mal à l'aise pour pouvoir réellement faire quelque chose pour son ancien camarade. Il savait que son ex taichô se trouvait en ces murs, et même si comme Rangiku, il avait eu droit à l'habituel laïus sur la conduite à tenir, il craignait de ne pas réussir. Il suivit sans un mot ses deux collègues qui venaient d'emboiter le pas à Byakuya.

* * *

Après assez de négociations qu'il en aurait fallu pour réconcilier tous les peuples de tous les mondes de tous les univers, Ichigo parvient enfin à faire comprendre à son hollow que non, il ne pourrait pas avoir son corps s'il en manquait un bout aussi important que la tête.

-« … Crétin de hollow? T'as pas un peu oublié de me lâcher le crâne?»

-« QUOI? J'ai même pas le droit à un petit essai de rien du tout? »

Notre fraise nationale commença à voir rouge.

-« Mais utilise un cero ou un truc du genre, crétin albinos... »

-« Et après tu vas te plaindre de mon manque de discrétion... » Soupira théâtralement Shirosaki, en tendant sa main vers la porte de la cellule.

-« Navré de te l'annoncer, Ichigo,mais pour une fois, c'est lui qui a raison... avec un simple levier, on devrait réussir à te sortir de là... Bon, y a un banc, un bâton ou un truc du genre? Non, espèce de version pâlichonne de moi, pas avec Zangetsu! »

Le dit-hollow se mit à râler à grands renforts de « z'êtes jamais contents.. » quand il aperçut quelque chose.

-« Attend deux secondes, mon roi! » Dit il avant d'exploser la porte en fonçant dedans tête la première.

Ichigo eut juste le temps de s'écarter face à son hollow fonceur, et sortit de sa cellule, l'air blasé.

-« Bah, on peut dire qu'il s'est servi de sa tête pour t'aider, non? » Lui parvint la voix de Kaien dans un coin de son esprit.

-« ...et de son ventre! » Répondit la pauvre fraise, en voyant son hollow avaler l'espèce de bouillie qu'on lui avait servi comme repas du prisonnier. « Bon, on a pas que ça à faire, tu réussiras bien à tetrouver à manger en route... »

Hichigo se leva aussitôt en entendant son roi.

-« T'as déjà prévu tes combats? Combien? 50? 100? j'ai la dalle, moi, prend des détours, on trouvera plus de monde à grignoter. »

« Je sens que je vais être malade.. » fut la pensée commune bien que peu réconfortante des deux -ex pour l'un- fukutaichô.

* * *

-« Je l'avais bien dit que c'était bizarre de laisser une entrée comme ça sans surveillance! »

-« Oui, mais... » Commença Kira, avant d'être interrompu Renji.

-« Ben alors, pourquoi on est entrés comme si de rien n'était? »

-« Et qui est parti dans une réflexion _ils savent qu'on sait que ça risque d'être un piège, du coup, ils vont pas nous piéger ici mais plus loin, quand on baissera notre garde en voyant qu'il n'y a pas de piège,_ hein? » Répliqua Rangiku en reconstituant sa lame.

« Mais Kuchiki taichô ne m'a pas détrompé! C'est que je n'avais pas tort quand même! »

Le rokubantai taichô ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers son fukutaichô, et ajouta en continuant sa route:

-« Je ne prête guère attention aux bavardages de babouins braillards et babillonants... »

-« Byakuya, sois un peu moins dur avec ton fukutaichô..il faut parfois savoir se reposer aussi sur l'avis d'autrui. »

-« Et vous, senpai, vous feriez mieux de l'être davantage. Aussi bien votre fukutaichô actuel que le précédent sont tout sauf des modèles d'obéissance aux lois et à la bienséance, et vos deux troisièmes sièges qui occupaient cette fonction par intérim ne sont pas beaucoup mieux. »

Ukitake allait pour une fois perdre son sang froid et expliquer quelques petites choses au jeune noble tant le passage par lequel ils étaient arrivés jusque là se referma. Les 5 shinigami observèrent les arrancars qui les encerclaient à présent, relevant au passage la présence d'importants reiatsu qui indiquaient sans aucun doute possible des espada.

-« Finalement, j'avais bien raison! Il y avait bien un piège plus loin! »

Le sol se mit à trembler et à se soulever par endroits, mais les shinigami n'y prêtent que peu d'attention, juste ce qu'il convient pour éviter un trop mauvais surprise comme une trappe qui s'ouvre sous vos pieds. Ce quart de seconde d'inattention servit néanmoins aux arrancars qui se lancèrent sur eux. Noitora décida d'attaquer Byakuya, pressentant celui ci comme le lus fort et en forme de la bande, mais le taichô ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

-« Renji, je te le laisse... deux bêtes sauvages ne peuvent que se combattre l'une l'autre.. » Dit il en partant d'un shunpo, laissant son fukutaichô gérer l'espada insecte.

Kira voulut aller prêter main forte à son ami, mais un arrancar blond le retint.

-« Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à un cheveu de Noitora sama.. »

-« Dégage, Tesla, tu gênes! » Hurla le dit espada en direction de son fraccion, qui s'incline et s'éclipsa plus loin, suivi de Kira.

Harribel observait d'un peu plus loin les combats se mettre en place, accompagnée de ses fraccions, et semblait peu décidée à y rendre part d'elle même. Néanmoins, elle para aisément le coup de sabre que tenta de lui donner Byakuya qui venait d'apparaitre derrière elle suite à son shunpo.

-« Fuir un combat pour en démarrer un autre par derrière? Cela est donc mieux qu'être une bête pour un shinigami? »

-« Refuser de combattre est contraire aux lois du Seireitei, ce qui revient à être pire qu'une bête...mais rien ne m'empêche de choisir mon adversaire sans me détourner de cette loi. » Répondit Byakuya. « Et pour ce qui est du déshonneur d'une attaque sournoise... » ajouta il en repoussa les trois fraccions de son adversaire. « Je crois n'avoir nulle leçon à recevoir de vous autres. »

Rangiku voulut se charger des trois fraccions, se disant que quitte à aider un autre taichô, autant rester dans le domaine glaçon, mais des murs surgirent de nulle art, l'isolant totalement du reste du groupe.

-« J'aurais préféré affronter l'adversaire de Noitora, mais j'ai aussi reçu des informations sur toi via mon frère. Fukutaichô, pas de bankai, mais forte...un zanpakutô devient poussière... intéressant. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.» Dit une voix désagréable derrière son dos.

Bien qu'il soit d'un naturel à éviter le combat si cela est possible, Ukitake fut surpris qu'aucun arrancar ne l'attaque, comme si ceux-ci avaient occulté sa présence. Mais sa surprise ne fut que plus grande de sentir la présence de Rukia non loin. Même si l'idée de laisser ses camarades le perturbait, il avait confiance en eux... Sotaichô ne les aurait pas envoyés s'il ne les pensait pas aptes lui aussi. Il partit donc en shunpô jusqu'à l'endroit où il percevait la jeune femme.

* * *

Grimmjow arriva devant les appartements où Rukia était enfermée et entra.

-« Oy, chibi onna, Aizen veut t'voir... il a à te causer.. » Dit il à la shinigami, en lui indiquant la direction de la salle où l'attendait le maitre des lieux. « Il m'a d'mandé de t'amener.. c'est par rapport à l'autre fraise, là..il.. »

L'espada n'eut même pas le temps de venir sa phrase que la shinigami le dépassait déjà. Il la rattrapa d'un sonido et lui agrippa le bras.

-« Essaie pas de t'barrer, tu vas juste empirer les choses! »

-« Cet abruti d'Ichigo m'a suivie car j'ai été trop faible, encore une fois! Et s'il était en danger, blessé, capturé ou je ne sais quoi, hein? Si je dois me vendre à Aizen en échange de sa vie, je le ferai! » Hurla elle vers le sexta, avec un regard noir. « Cet endroit est immense et je ne peux même pas détecter le reiatsu, alors essayer de m'enfuir sans arme ni aide.. me prend pas non plus pour une abruti... Maintenant, lâche mon bras et laisse moi y aller! » Ajouta elle en se libérant d'un coup sec et de poursuivre sa route.

En voyant arriver la jeune femme, Aizen se dirigea vers elle. Même si Rukia se savait une patience limitée, elle aurait presque été surprise de la vitesse avec laquelle celle ci vola en éclat, si elle m'avait pas été occupée à envoyer valser le service à thé du maître des lieux.

-« Je vous laisse 30 secondes pour me dire ce que vous avez à dire sinon je... »

La jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa menace qu'un important reiatsu s'abattait sur ses épaules.

-« Sinon, tu quoi? » Questionna Aizen, l'air soudainement bien moins sympathique à son arrivée dans la pièce. « La seule option que tu as est de réactiver la parcelle de Hôgyoku présente en toi...et figure toi que ton ami Kurosaki va t'y aider.. il est en ce moment même dans mes geôles, et Szayel s'apprête à aller lui rendre une petite visite...Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il restera en vie.. quoi que, connaissant Szayel, il aurait peut être mieux valu pour lui que non... Grimmjow, laisse nous, nous avons à parler.»

Le sexta prit congés sans tarder, laissant la jeune shinigami seule avec le maitre des lieux et son plan. Face à celle-ci, une forme commençait à se former, faisant de plus en plus sourire Aizen à mesure que la jeune femme perdait espoir. Soudain, une pensée perça dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, une pensée d'espoir qui fit se rompre la matérialisation. Mais pas le sourire d'Aizen, qui ne s'en fit que plus inquiétant.

* * *

Même s'ils attendaient à une force impressionnante de la part de l'armée d'Aizen, les taichô et fukutaichô devaient bien avouer que leurs combat ne se déroulaient pas vraiment comme ils l'avaient espéré.

Renji regrettait presque de ne pas être resté à la 11e division un peu plus longtemps, histoire de pouvoir mieux suivre la cadence face à l'espèce de cinglé qui lui faisait face et qui semblait ne pas se fatiguer, ni sentir les attaques que le shinigami lui infligeait. Une chose était sûre, si celui-ci n'avait pas encore pris la peine de se libérer, une chose qu'il prenait en ce moment, c'était son pied.

Son taichô, bien que moins distancé, n'avançait pas davantage dans l'affrontement qu'il menait. Depuis le début du combat, les deux adversaires étaient au point mort: attaque, parade, esquive, attaque, contre attaque, parade...aucun ne parvenait à prendre un quelconque avantage, malgré les interventions répétées, et généralement avortées par les deux adversaires, des fraccions de Harribel d'aider leur chef.

Quant à Ukitake, il avait fini à arriver à la source du reiatsu qu'il ressentait, mais pas de trace de Rukia dans les parages, juste une silhouette à peine visible tapie dans l'ombre de la pièce.

-« Qui êtes vous? Et où est Kuchiki? »

La silhouette s'avança d'un pas tranquille vers lui, davantage à la manière d'une vieille connaissance qui vient parler du bon vieux temps qu'à celle d'une personne chez qui vous venez d'entrer un sabre à la main.

-« Je me disais bien qu'utiliser le reiatsu que j'ai absorbé à Kuchiki lors de notre dernière rencontre attirerait quelqu'un. » Dit la silhouette, en sortant peu à peu de l'ombre complète jusqu'à permettre que l'on distingue ses traits. « Bonjour taichô, ça faisait longtemps, non? »

-« Non, ce n'est pas possible... »

Après avoir brutalement chuté lors qu'un trou s'était ouvert sous ses pieds, Rangiku se releva, apercevant maintenant son adversaire. Elle se tendit mais ne montra aucunement qu'elle ressentait une certaine appréhension.

-« Ainsi, voilà la si... célèbre fukutaichô de la 10e division. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. » Dit l'espada qui se tenait face à elle, en relevant ses lunettes.

Le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de l'autre Rosé assura à Rangiku que le frisson qu'elle ressentait n'était pas une illusion. Il lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il évoquait l'enfant qui arrache les ailes des mouches et les antennes des fourmis « pour s'amuser » et qui se demande ce que ça ferait sur un chat..voire même ses petits camarades, et surtout, celui chez qui ce sadisme enfantin avait grandi, en un esprit avide de nouvelles découvertes. Mais certainement pas de celles qui sauvent des vies, bien au contraire.

« Vous promettez tellement d'amusement ! » lui dit l'espada.

Sans crier gare, il fut près d'elle et respira son parfum.

« hmmm oui » murmura-t-il « une vraie fleur. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir certaines merveilles de votre part, lors d'un ancien combat mais.. montrez m'en plus, je vous prie.»

Esquivant une défense vive de la Fukutaicho par un gracieux salto arrière, Szayel accentua son sourire.

« Si seulement vous n'étiez pas épanouie comme femme, je serais encore plus ravi de vous prendre dans mon labo »

Le double-sens de cette phrase perverse et peu ragoutante donna une nausée plus que forte à Rangiku.

S'apprêtant à attaquer pour en finir le plus rapidement possible, Rangiku tomba à genou sous le coup d'une douleur fulgurant à la cuisse.

« Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire ….. je te connais déjà anatomiquement par cœur »

Szayel, souriant toujours aussi …..perversement qu'il est, tenait une sorte de mini-Rangiku. Cette 'poupée' avait néanmoins une aiguille plantée dans la cuisse gauche

_hé bah je suis mal barrée moi! _Pensa Rangiku en essayant d'élaborer une stratégie.

« Je ne sais pas si tu connais ma petite innovation? » sourit l'espada rosé « cette miniature de toi me permet de mieux comprendre le fonctionnement d'un corps. Dès que je touche à quelque chose sur cette poupée, ton corps le ressent immédiatement »

_j'ai au moins ma pensée pour moi! _Ironisa la belle rousse, avant de refrissonner de dégout, autant par la vue que par la sensation des doigts de l'espada sur sa peau, fut ce elle de poupée.

« Donc si par exemple, je décidais de ….. » Szayel tordit un des bras de la poupée à l'effigie de Rangiku. Cette dernière vit avec horreur son bras se mouvoir seul et se tordre violemment. Elle entendit son articulation se briser nette sous cette torsion. Elle ne put retenir un hurlement, mais curieusement, son cri ne fut pas le seul qu'elle entendit.

Rangiku dut se concentrer pour trouver la force d'ouvrir les yeux, voyant ainsi la main ensanglantée de l'espada, ainsi que la poupée voler et atterrit dans une main aussi gracile que pâle. Une main qui avait si souvent pris la sienne.

* * *

Ichigo et son hollow venaient de sortir enfin des geôles, après quelques arrêts « petits encas » non prévus mais apparemment indispensables, quand un mur vint soudainement à la rencontre du rouquin, apparemment aidé par un espada à l'air aussi aimable que Kenpachi amateur de thé.

-« Deux choses... premièrement, ta gueule, c'est moi qui cause.. »

À part « hmmhmm » Ichigo n'aurait de toutes manières rien pu ajouter, mais son hollow ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il décida de traduire les propos de son roi.

-« Y demande c'est quoi le deuxièmement? »

-« Ta gueule, c'est moi qui cause! » Répliqua Grimm en réenfonçant un peu plus le pauvre Ichigo dans son mur.

-« T'as pas l'air d'savoir compter, mais j't'aime bien! Appuie un peu plus sur la gauche, la tête du roi est pas bien encastrée...»

Grimmjow lui jeta un coup d'œil à la imite du cou de gueule et soupira.

-« T'es bien une fraise 2 pour être aussi peu futé... deuxièmement, suivez moi et vite. »

Profitant que Grimmjow était occupé à blablater avec son double, Ichigo dit enfin au revoir à son mur.

-« Écoute.. je viens d'être emprisonné, maltraité, secouru, maltraité, dégouté à vie de tout repas, maltraité...le prochain truc c'est pressé, maltraité ou j'ai le droit de souffler un peu avant? »

Grimmjow coupa court à la polémique en l'attrapant et en l'agitant en tous sens.

-« Bordel, y a la chibi onna qu'est en danger! J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il t'arrive mais j'l'aime bien finalement la lapinomaniaque! »

Monochrome se tapa un bon fou rire, entrecoupé de « ben finalement, c'est agité, maltraité, le tout en un, mon roi! », avant que l'information ne vienne le frapper comme une vague une coquille de moule vide.

-« Chibi onna? Lapinomaniaque? » Interrogea le hollow avant de partir en courant direction on ne sait où. « Ma reeeeiiinne! J'vous préfère au roi, rev'neeeezzz! »

Les deux autres -et demi en comptant Kaien qui était aussi blasé qu'Ichi et son compagnon de mauvaise fortune – lui coururent après et le rattrapèrent par le col avant de laisser chacun un coup de poing exprimer leur « mais quel abruti! »titude.

-« Grimmjow... je peux savoir pourquoi c'est moi que tu as frappé? » Demanda Ichigo, qui sentait une bosse pousser sur le crâne après le coup du sexta.

Celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules avant de poursuivre sa route.

-« T'as qu'à mieux le dresser ton double... et surtout, car j'avais envie. Bon, on se grouille? »

Shiro allait taper sur l'épaule de l'espada en lui disant qu'il l'aimait bien mais il réalisa une chose. Et si jamais Grimmjow tuait son roi? Pas qu'il lui manquerait mais ça lui revenait à lui de devenir roi!

-« Mais, mais... tu veux tuer cet ahuri et d'venir le roi, le matou? » Demanda il, ce à quoi l'espada ne répondit qu'avec un « Ben oui » sans comprendre ce que le hollow voulait dire par là. Ça plongea un instant Shirosaki dans de profondes, voire même abyssales, réflexions, avant qu'il ne table.

-« J'te botterai l'arrière train si t'essaye de retuer mon abruti de roi... mais j't'aime bien quand même, matou bleu. »

« Kaien? T'auras pas une idée, toi? » Pensa l'actuel fukutaichô à son prédécesseur.

-« Tache de rester en vie. »

-« Merci de ton soutien sans pareil... »

Après un chemin rythmé de tentatives d'être discrets malgré les explosions d'arrancars dès qu'un d'eux s'approchait à portée de tir, d'idées lancées sur « comment tuer un shinigami ex remplaçant roux qui a un nom de fruit » et autres activités bonnes pour les nerfs du dit shinigami, le groupe des 3 arriva enfin à la salle où leur amie était retenue.

Grimmjow tenta de les prévenir qu'une porte ouverte ne voulait pas forcément dire « allez y, votre amie est là, sans piège ni ennemi à proximité » mais le temps qu'il ouvre la bouche, la dite porte avait été explosée par un hollow déchainé suivi de près par son double shinigami. De toutes manières, aussi bien l'un que l'autre s'en seraient légèrement foutus, donc autant économiser sa salive, non?

Hichigo fonça droit vers Aizen, histoire de laisser le champ libre à son roi d'aller délivrer Rukia, mais aussi de se faire mousser. Ça lui en bouchera un coin à Zangetsu quand il lui dira qu'il a latté le chef de Las Noches tout seul! La preuve, l'ex taichô ne l'avait pas encore une seule fois porté une attaque, tellement il devait être désemparé devant tant de puissance!

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo courut vers la jeune femme, déterminé à profiter de chaque seconde gagnée par Monochrome pour emmener Rukia loin d'ici. La jeune femme était enfin à portée de main, il préparait déjà ses excuses, ses belles phrases comme on en voit que dans les films, et lui prit la main, sentant comme un picotement de joie au creux de son corps. Mais soudain le picotement se transforma ,plus rapidement qu'il n'en faut à Monochrome pour trouver les cuisines dans le donjon de Naheulbeuk, en une douleur si vive que notre jeune fukutaichô hurla.

Rukia ne comprit absolument rien à l'attitude d'Ichigo. Elle essaya néanmoins de l'aider mais il hurla de plus belle.

La douleur était telle qu'Ichigo était recroquevillé au sol, les yeux exorbités, les larmes coulant toutes seules.

De peur, Rukia releva les yeux pour tenter de comprendre, de trouver une aide précieuse. Elle ne rencontra que le regard hautain, froid, calculateur et le sourire ravi du maitre de Las Noches. Ce dernier se pencha sur la jeune femme et lui murmura doucement « tu le tueras comme tu as tué son prédécesseur »

Rukia, figée, ne respirait plus. Elle allait donc à nouveau être l'exécutrice involontaire de la Mort. Pourquoi perdait-elle ceux qu'elle aimait? Pourquoi était-elle toujours responsable de leur mort? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle rien faire d'autre ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, ses peurs l'englobant dans un scénario noir et sordide, elle perdit contact avec le monde environnant. Elle n'avait plus conscience que de deux choses : Ichigo au sol souffrant mille morts et Ichigo hurlant dès qu'ils se frôlaient.

Des larmes de peine absolue coulèrent.  
Les cris d'Ichigo déchirèrent l'atmosphère.  
Une lueur apparut au creux de la poitrine de Rukia.  
Un sourire triomphant se dessina sur le visage d'Aizen.

« Enfin..le voilà »

* * *

Une review, quand même? même si je suis une mauvaise autrice qui a son manuscrit sous la main depuis longtemps et zappe toujours de la publier?

Prochain truc publié, un petit intermède sur les bêtises des triplés et de leur nouveau pote, plus éventuellement sur d'autres personnes...


End file.
